Boarding School Romance
by FreeTheSoul888
Summary: The characters from Saint Seiya, Inu Yasha, Ranma12, Zodiac PI, Yu-gi-oh, Pokémon Advance, and Sailor Moon plus two girls named Keiko and Teresa are sent to a boarding school for a year. There they find new friends, new romances and new adventure, R
1. Returning To School

Author's notes: I'm really sorry if something's are incorrect. I've never seen some of these shows but my friend will help me if I get anything wrong. This is a muti-cross consisting of saint Seiya, InuYasha, Ranma ½, Zodiac PI, Yu-gi-oh, Pokemon Advance, and Sailor Moon. Please Read and Review. Also Hoshimare will be co-authoring this story. And I will be using the English names for some of the characters. The school is a boarding school. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Hoshimare nor I own any of the mentioned shows or characters.  
  
Chapter One:  
Keiko and Teresa laughed happily as they walked through the mall on the last day of summer vacation.  
  
"I can't believe summer's over it seems like it just started!" Teresa exclaimed her brown eyes twinkling behind her glasses.  
  
"I know tomorrow we have to go back to school and try to live through another ten months with the same pests from last year." Keiko replied her own brown eyes sparkling with an inner knowledge.  
  
"Did you know that like ten of the teachers quit at the end of last year?" Teresa asked. Keiko nodded.  
  
"I wonder who our new teachers will be?" she pondered.  
  
"Shouldn't you already know?" Teresa asked looking at her mind reading friend.  
  
"If I did I'm not gonna tell you." Keiko replied with a small smirk. They both laughed as the turned into a bookstore.

---------------------

"Why? Why all of a sudden are you telling us we have to go to school?" the bronze Pegasus Saint, Seiya asked. Saori Kido, the reincarnation of Athena, gave him a strict look.  
  
"Seiya, you are going to school because it will be a good experience for you seeing as how you have never set foot inside a school." Saori told him.  
  
"But why school? Why now?" Seiya complained.  
  
"Seiya! Stop complaining this instant! If I am the reincarnation of the goddess of wisdom and learning then I expect my saints to learn something!" Saori shouted. The other four bronze saints in the room covered their ears trying to block out the sound of the goddess shouting her lungs out at Seiya.  
  
"Saori, Please Calm down and don't hurt him." The Andromeda bronze saint, Shun pleaded.  
  
"Give up Shun. It's not going to work." The bronze saint of the swan, Hyoga told him. By this time Saori had blown off all the steam she could without having to hurt Seiya.  
  
"Oh, yeah! The gold saints will be there too." Saori said. The bronze saints looked up.  
  
"Really? Aren't they a little old to go to school?" Shiryu the bronze saint of Draco the dragon asked.  
  
"You'll find out when you get there." Saori replied.  
  
"I just hope they aren't teaching." the bronze saint of the Phoenix, Ikki commented. Saori just smiled in response.  
  
"They are, aren't they." Ikki said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and find out." Saori replied.  
  
"You realize how much I dislike you for this?" Seiya asked glaring at Saori.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to worry about it too much." Saori replied.

------------------------

InuYasha clenched his fist in anger.  
  
"Why are you making me do this?" he asked glaring at Kagome as she handed Shippo his new school uniform.  
  
"Because. You may be half demon but you are also half-human and you've easily adapted to the demon way of life but now it's time you get used to the human way of life. And all humans go to school." Kagome replied.  
  
"And what part of ears has you confused? The humans would either run away or think they were crazy as soon as they saw me." InuYasha said with a roll of his golden eyes.  
  
"That's what a hat is for." Kagome told him tossing him a baseball cap.  
  
"I'm not wearing that." InuYasha said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes you are! Don't make me say the 'S' word!" Kagome threatened him. InuYasha grumbled and reluctantly put the hat on his head.  
  
"Don't grumble so InuYasha. School will be a good experience. You will learn many things, things that are not related to fighting or looking for jewel shards." Sango said.  
  
"What if I don't want to learn?" InuYasha asked angrily.  
  
"Well, you're going to. And don't even try to get out of it or so help me..." Kagome said letting the sentence trail off.  
  
"Oh, come on InuYasha! It'll be fun." Shippo said as he took a bunch of binders from Miroku.  
  
"Besides, think about all the girls that'll be there." Miroku said with a smirk. Sango rolled her eyes before hitting him over the head.

----------------------------

Sesshoumaru watched Rin hurrying about grabbing binders, pencils and pens his face emotionless.  
  
"I can see why you would want to go to school but why do you have to drag me along?" he asked.  
  
"Because it'll be no fun without you and I want to have at least someone there that I know in case I can't make any friends." Rin replied.  
  
"Remind me again why we need all these supplies?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"So that way we can take notes in class and have someplace to keep them." Rin explained.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Sesshoumaru asked himself.

------------------------

Ranma quickly dogged one of Akane's furious punches.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. We're just going to a different school." Ranma said avoiding another punch.  
  
"That's just it! I don't want to go to another school." Akane replied.  
  
"Look at the bright side, at least you won't have to beat anyone up every morning." Ranma told her before dodging another punch.  
  
"You don't understand Ranma I don't want to leave my old friends behind and my family. I grew up here going to a new place will be totally weird and I just don't know if I'm ready for it." She replied as she tried punching him again. Ranma again dodged the punch and then answered her.  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared to go to a new school Akane?" He asked. Akane glared at Ranma and tried punching him again. Ranma wasn't prepared for this one so he got hit in the face and fell to the ground lying motionless.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Ranma are you okay!?" Akane asked in a worried tone. Ranma opened his eyes, smirked and then tripped Akane with his leg making her fall right on top of him! Akane and Ranma blushed and quickly got off the floor. Ranma was about to leave thinking that Akane was going to hit him when she stopped him. "Ranma the only good thing about going to this school is the fact that you are going to be there with me." Ranma smiled at Akane and she smiled back and then he went off to get his books ready.

---------------------------

"We're moving?" Lili asked her father as he started putting all their things in boxes. He looked up at his daughter.  
  
"That's what I said." He answered.  
  
"But why are we moving? She again asked. Her father again looked up from his packing and looked at Lili.  
  
"I have been assigned to a new job in a new town so that is why we are moving, oh and you are going to be going to a boarding school while we're there."  
  
"I'm going to a boarding school! That might be fun getting to wear those adorable school uniforms and all." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Can Hiromi come with me?"  
  
"Fine as long as you get started on your packing." He exclaimed. Lili nodded and ran up to her room to phone Hiromi and to get started on her packing. And as she ran up the stairs she muttered to herself.  
  
"At least going to this school will give me a chance to take a break from being Spica Zodiac PI!"

-----------------------

"Oh I can't wait to go to our new school!" May squealed as she put all her supplies in her brand new backpack. Ash and Brock just sat on May's bed as she rushed all around the room.  
  
"I still can't believe that my mom is sending all of us to this school that is probably going to be a real drag since I won't be able to do any pokémon battling there." Ash grumbled.  
  
"The only thing I'm looking forward to is seeing all the beautiful girls who are going to be there." Brock said with a dopey look on his face. May stopped running around the room and went over to sit beside Brock.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" She asked him.  
  
"What else is there to think about besides girls?"  
  
"What about all the interesting classes will be taking and all the new students to meet?" She answered.  
  
"I don't really care that much about those things because one day I'm going to be a great pokémon breeder." He said with pride.  
  
"Why do you want to go so quickly anyway May?" Ash questioned. May turned towards Ash.  
  
"Because I want to learn all the new fashions in home Ec." She answered. "By the way shouldn't you two also be getting you stuff ready?"  
  
"We already finished." Brock replied as he pointed towards two small suitcases.  
  
"That's all?" May asked with surprise.  
  
"Well it's not like we're going to pack lots of clothes and make up." Ash answered.  
  
"And you think I do?"  
  
"We don't think, we know." Brock said as he opened May's suitcase and dumped all the clothes onto the floor. She glared at him.  
  
"You do know that you two now have the pleasure of picking all that up." She said with a smirk and then walked out of the room leaving the two of them standing there like idiots.

------------------------

"I don't want to go to a boarding school!" Serena whined as her mother covered her ears.  
  
"Well Serena I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Ikuko Tsukino (Serena's mom) replied. "We have already paid for you to go for a full year so you are going."  
  
"But why do I have to go?" She asked.  
  
"Your father and I have decided that you will learn a lot more at this school and maybe you will be able to actually get to your classes on time since you will be having a roommate there."  
  
"But I like the school I'm going to now and all my friends will be here too I don't want to leave them."  
  
"Don't worry Serena I talked to all of your friends and it seems they are also going to be there too so you will not be alone and Rini will also be going."  
  
"Oh joy." Serena replied sarcastically. Ikuko looked at her daughter.  
  
"Don't give me that young lady. You'll see, you will have lots of fun going to this school."  
  
"If I didn't enjoy the school I was going to before how is this one going to be any different." Serena muttered.  
  
"Did you say something dear?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"No, not a thing." Serena said quickly. Her mom gave her a 'not convinced' look and went back to washing the dishes. Serena gave a quick sigh of relief and then ran up to her room to call all her friends.

---------------------------

Kaiba punched the wall of Yugi's card shop.  
  
"Hey would you mind not make a dent in the wall?" Yugi asked. "I'm not in the mood for my grandpa yelling at me."  
  
"I just don't see why I have to go to some stupid boarding school with the rest of you ingrates!" Kaiba yelled as he got ready to punch the wall again but this time Tristan stopped him.  
  
"Chill man, do you think any of us want to go either?" Tristan asked as Kaiba pulled his wrist out of Tristan's grasp.  
  
"Actually I think it will be a great change for us all to go to this school." Téa said as Kaiba sat down beside her.  
  
"Well obviously you are going to enjoy it since you're the one who enrolled all of us into this school Téa." Joey retorted. Téa glared at Joey and went over to him.  
  
"Listen Joey I think it will good for all of us to go because now we can have a chance to take a break from all this dueling." She replied.  
  
"You mean we can't duel when we're there?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yep, that's exactly why I enrolled us into the school." She replied. Everyone gave Téa evil stares but Téa did not back down. "You may be angry at me for now but trust me you'll all thank me for it later I promise you."  
  
"Téa why do you like to torture us?" Yugi asked. Téa looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Because it's so easy to do." Téa answered.  
  
Little did they all know that this school year was going to be a lot more exciting then they thought and a year they would never forget.

---------------------------

Hey everyone Hoshimare here just saying I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that FreeTheSoul888 and I wrote and that we hope you will keep reading and reviewing for excitement is about to come 


	2. Class Day Problems

Hello everyone! Hoshimare speaking. Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter. Also, the Keiko in this story is not the one from YuYu Hakusho. Okay just to clear that up and avoid any confusion.  
  
Disclaimer: Freethesoul888 and Hoshimare do not...I repeat...do not own any of the mentioned characters man can't you leave us alone?  
  
Chapter 2:  
Teresa and Keiko sat on the fence bordering the paddock for the school's horses scanning the sea of students.  
  
"Well?" Teresa asked as Keiko shuddered and the sparkle returned to her eyes telling Teresa that her friend was finished exploring someone's mind. "Any change?"  
  
"Nope. It's still Dave's very scary and very crazy mind from last year. Still too focused on wrestling." Keiko replied.  
  
"Oh, well. At least there are a lot of new students." Teresa said.  
  
"**Teresa, you're not going to blackmail the new students right off the bat are you**?" a voice asked within the corners of Teresa's mind. Teresa turned to the giant Palomino stallion that had just trotted up.  
  
"Of course not Helios. I'm going to wait till Christmas." Teresa replied.  
  
"He tried to stop you from doing something like last year?" Keiko asked. Helios snorted in annoyance.  
  
"**Key word there was tried**." He said. Teresa laughed.  
  
"Hey, why don't you pick apart that guys brains?" she asked nodding towards the blonde haired Swan saint.  
  
"May as well." Keiko replied. Her eyes went blank as she traveled into his mind. After a few minutes Keiko returned to normal.  
  
"What the hell?" She asked herself.  
  
"What's wrong?" Teresa asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can get into the small parts like favorite color, favorite food. But there's like a barrier keeping me away from the more important stuff." Keiko replied. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll figure it out later." Teresa said as she hopped off the fence.  
  
"Yeah." Keiko agreed.

------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Hyoga looked around warily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shun asked.  
  
"I could've sworn I felt someone trying to get into my brain." Hyoga replied.  
  
"What? Are you saying there's a mind reader around?" Seiya asked looking up from rummaging in his bag.  
  
"I don't think so. It's probably nothing." Hyoga assured his friends he didn't want them getting worried because of a split second feeling.  
  
"Maybe so but we should still keep our guard up." Shiryu said.  
  
"I agree. Even if there isn't a mind reader about we don't want to be taken by surprise." Ikki said. The other four nodded their agreement.  
  
"Come on. We'd better hurry. If the Gold Saints are teaching then I don't want to be late on the first day." Hyoga said slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Seiya said also picking up his bag.

---------------------------------------------

Teresa and Keiko sat in class and watched with raised eyebrows as seven girls hurried in at the last moment. About a second after the teacher came in.  
  
"Hello. My name is Deathmask and that is exactly what you'll call me. None of this 'Mr.' Nonsense. You should know the name of your worst nightmare." He said with an evil smirk. Keiko looked at Teresa with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, here are the room assignments. Room 1, Seiya, Shiryu and Tristan. Room 2, Shun, Ikki and Hiromi. Room 3, Ranma, Shippo and Miroku. Room 4, Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Hyoga. Room 5, Brock, Ash and Marik. Room 6, Bakura, Joey and Mokuba. Room 7, Yugi and Kaiba. Room 8, Teresa, Keiko and Kagome. Room 9, May, Hotaru and Rini. Room 10, Rei, Tea and Sango. Room 11, Rin, Lili and Akane. Room 12, Serena and Mina. Room 13, Lita and Ami." Deathmask read aloud. Some of the students knew the people they were roommates with and were either okay with it or furious.  
  
"I will not have my younger brother in the same room as Wheeler!" Shouted one very, very angry Seto Kaiba. "And I will also not be in the same room as Yugi!"  
  
"Jeez, Kaiba, Chill. I'm not gonna kill the kid." Joey said covering his ears. Over in another part of the room Inu Yasha's hands were itching to wrap around the neck of his stupid half brother.  
  
"Is it just me, or do crazy people like surrounding us?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Nope. It isn't just you." Keiko replied.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Deathmask shouted after about two minutes of the commotion. "If you don't like who your roommates are well, you're just gonna have to deal with it. Now get outta here. It's time for your first class."

------------------------------------

Once the whole class had arrived in the English classroom the teacher began.  
  
"Welcome. I am Mu. Now I am going to point at you and you will tell the class your name and your favorite hobby." The teacher said. Then he pointed towards a blonde haired, violet-eyed boy.  
  
"I'm Marik. I enjoy taking over people's minds-Ow-I mean collecting stamps." Marik said then glared at Bakura who had elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Mu looked at them strangely and then pointed to Teresa.  
  
"Hi may name's Teresa and I love to ride horses." She answered with a smile.  
  
"And I'm Keiko I like to sing." She said shyly. Mu then pointed to Inu Yasha.  
  
"The name's Inu Yasha and I like to fight." Kagome gave him an evil glare so he quickly changed his answer. "I mean I like to play sports." Mu went to everyone in the room and as soon as the last person said his or her hobby and name he gave them their assignment.  
  
"Okay your assignment is to write an essay about your hobby and why you like it." Groans came from all over the room since half the class lied about what they liked and now they were stuck writing about something they hated. "And this assignment is due a week from now." More groans were heard. Mu then began to hand out some evil grammar sheets for the class to do for the rest of the period. Keiko turned around and handed the papers to the guy called Hyoga. He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks beautiful." He said. Keiko blushed and then turned back to the front while Hyoga laughed from inside.

------------------------------

"Hello class and welcome to..." Roshi trailed off as he forgot what he was saying. He looked at the door and read the sign _AUTO_. "Auto, now take out your books and read page forty-eight." All the Bronze Saints sweatdropped as the rest of the class gave the teacher confused looks. Shiryu walked up to Roshi and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Um Master Roshi this is Auto we don't read books in Auto we deal with cars."  
  
"Huh? Cars are those horseless carriages right?" He asked. Shiryu sweatdropped again and stared at Roshi.  
  
"Master are you sure you should be teaching this class?"  
  
"Of course, Athena gave me this task so I will continue teaching." Keiko who had been watching this conversation decided to look into the mind of Master Roshi. She went into a trance and read what he was thinking. _Oh I don't know a thing about cars_. She snapped out of her trance and turned to Teresa.  
  
"He doesn't know how to teach this class." She whispered. Teresa who was getting bored of watching the teacher and the cute long black haired boy turned towards Keiko.  
  
"So he doesn't even know how to teach this class." Teresa answered. "I think we should help him." Teresa got out of her seat followed by Keiko. They walked up to the Roshi's desk.  
  
"Excuse me teacher but how about we just tamper with that car over there for the rest of the class?" Keiko asked. Roshi looked at them and then looked at the car they were pointing too.  
  
"Return to your seats while I think about it. You to Shiryu." They returned to their seats but Keiko made sure she checked what he was thinking first. _I will use that idea but make them think I thought of it_. Keiko smiled to herself and then sat back into her seat.  
  
"Okay class for the rest of the period I want you to tamper with that car and figure out how it works." Everyone got out of their seats and started getting to work on the car.  
  
"No don't put that there you idiot!" Ikki yelled as Kagome was about to remove a very important piece from the car.  
  
"Don't you dare yell at her like that you bastard!" Inu Yasha yelled back at him. The two of them started to argue until Master Roshi came over.  
  
"What is the problem here boys?" he asked. The two of them just kept arguing.  
  
"Hey the teacher is talking to you!" Lili said in a cheerful voice. They stopped yelling and looked at her. "He wants to talk to you not me."  
  
"Now what is the problem?" He asked again.  
  
"It's none of your business old man." Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Inu Yasha It's not nice to yell at the teacher." Kagome said as she tried to calm him down. "Nothing is wrong Mr. Roshi everything is perfectly fine." She gave him a fake smile and as soon as he left she turned on Inu Yasha.  
  
"You have got to control your temper okay!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"But Kagome, he yelled at you." Inu Yasha replied as he pointed to Ikki. Ikki only smirked and went back to fixing the car.  
  
"Listen Inu Yasha there is going to be a lot of guys like him so you're just going to have to deal with it." Kagome then as well turned her attention back on the car.  
  
"I think that was a really nice thing you did dude." Hyoga said while patting Inu Yasha on the back. Inu Yasha was about to reply when the bell rang so he just nodded his head and then went off to their next class.

--------------------------------------

"Hello class and welcome to your fist day of the wondrous world of Math." Shura said as he wrote his name on the board. "You may call me Mr. Shura and feel free to ask me any questions you may have about this course." Half of the students raised their hands in the air.  
  
"No one has any questions? That's good." Shura said as everyone put their hands down. _Now is the time to give them all a pop quiz.  
_  
"What!?" Keiko screamed as she read Shura's mind. Everyone including Teresa looked at her. "Sorry." As soon as everyone turned away from Keiko Teresa looked at her.  
  
"Why did you yell?" She asked.  
  
"Mr. Shura is going to give us a pop quiz for our first class." Keiko answered.  
  
"What!?" This time Teresa yelled. Everyone though just ignored her as they waited for Shura's instructions. "I can't believe he's giving us a quiz, what a jerk."  
  
"I know but at least we'll be ready for it." Teresa was about to answer when Shura spoke.  
  
"Okay class get out a pencil and paper because you're going to have a pop quiz!" He said cheerfully. Everyone groaned except for Teresa and Keiko and got out their supplies. The pop quiz took them the entire period and even when the bell rang none of them were finished the.

-----------------------------------

"I never want to do another quiz again!" Serena complained as they entered the music/vocal room and sat down.  
  
"Serena if you complain one more time I swear I am going to hurt you." Rei mumbled as she sat down.  
  
"Would you two both shut up!" Lita yelled.  
  
"How about all three of you stop talking?" They looked towards the front of the room and noticed that the teacher had finally arrived. "The name is Mr. Kanon and I will be your music teacher."  
  
"Man are teachers are so cute this year." Keiko whispered to Teresa.  
  
"I know. Hey why don't you read his mind and see what he has planned for today." She asked.  
  
"I don't think I should Teresa if I read too many minds I could faint from exhaustion, especially after trying to read Hyoga's mind today before school." Keiko replied.  
  
"I guess you're right. Sorry if I was pressuring you."  
  
"You weren't, so don't worry."  
  
"Would you two ladies please tell me what is so interesting that you have to talk during my class?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Kanon we were just saying how much we love music." Keiko lied.  
  
"If you love it so much then you two will be the first to go up to the front and show us your skill." Keiko happily got out of her seat followed by Teresa. They went up to the front and faced the class.  
  
"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Teresa asked.  
  
"I want you two to sing us a little something." He replied. They looked at each other and then looked back towards the class.  
  
"How about we sing '_Demon Dance_?" Teresa thought. Keiko nodded her head and they opened their mouths to sing when Kanon stopped them.  
  
"I was just kidding with you, you may sit down." Teresa and Keiko sighed with relief and then went back to their seats. "Now for today's class I have decided we will decide which of you will be part of the choir and which of you will be part of the band." Everyone sang for him and everyone tried playing for him and in the end it ended up like this:  
  
Band: Seiya, Shiryu, Tristan, Ikki, Hiromi, Ranma, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Hyoga, Ash, Akane, Kaiba, Bakura, Joey, Yugi, Marik, Lita, Lili,  
  
Choir: Shun, Shippo, Kagome, Rin, Rini, Inu Yasha, Brock, May, Ami, Mina, Rei, Téa, Hotaru, Teresa, Keiko, Serena, Mokuba and Sango.  
  
"I have to sing! No way!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"I don't know how to play an instrument!" Akane complained. Inu Yasha would have said something about having to be in the choir but as long as Kagome was with him everything would be okay. Teresa and Keiko were happy to be in the choir because they loved to sing and Brock was just glad he got to be surrounded by beautiful women.  
  
"These are the positions you are going to be in for the rest of the year and for every holiday we have you will be singing for the rest of the school." Kanon announced. That was what made every groan. "Oh and I want you all to write a biography about your favorite musician or singer. Class dismissed."  
  
"Our teachers may be cute but they sure give out a lot of homework." Lili mumbled as she packed up her books.  
  
"Tell me about it." Rini agreed.  
  
"What are you all waiting for? Get Out!" Kanon yelled. They all quickly ran out of the room towards Art.

-------------------------------------

"I wonder where the teacher is?" Brock asked as they all entered the room.  
  
"Maybe he's in the teachers lounge." May suggested.  
  
"I just want to get this class over with so I can go to lunch." Ash, Seiya and Serena said at the same time.  
  
"You're always thinking about food." May, Rei, and Ikki replied. The three of them were about to answer when they heard a noise coming from under the teachers desk. Tristan and Joey quietly walked over to the desk and then pounced on whoever was under there. When they pulled them back up they were surprised to see Mr. Kanon.  
  
"Um Mr. Kanon what are you doing under your desk?" Mokuba asked. Kanon broke free of Joey and Tristan's grip and brushed off the dirt.  
  
"I was just getting my pen from underneath the desk and I am not Kanon. My name is Saga." He answered.  
  
"But you look exactly like Mr. Kanon." Rin said. Mr. Saga's face then clouded and everyone backed away. The bronze Saints knew exactly what was going to happen so they backed right up against the wall.  
  
"THAT GUY IS JUST A CHEAP COPY!" Saga screamed as everyone plugged their ears. "I am the real knight of-OW!" Shun stepped on Saga's foot before he yelled out who he really was.  
  
"Saga try and control your temper before everyone finds out who you are." Seiya whispered. Saga calmed down and then looked at the class.  
  
"I'm sorry that I blew my temper I meant to say he is my twin brother." He went behind his desk and sat down. Everyone else gave him very, very confused looks and then returned to their seats. "Okay for today's lesson you will paint a landscape portrait of something that you like so let's go outside and paint!" They grabbed the necessary items they would need and went out side.  
  
Teresa and Keiko went to sit under a tree. Kagome along with Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku went by the lake. The bronze Saints went to the picnic table while everyone else went to do portraits of each other. Keiko was painting a picture of the lake with a swan swimming across while Teresa sat there thinking of what to do.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to the stables and draw Helios want to come?" She asked.  
  
"Nah I think I'll just stay here and finish off my painting then I'll join you."  
  
"Suit yourself." Teresa got up and went off to the stables. Meanwhile Shun was watching Teresa as she left.  
  
"Dude if you like her so much why don't you go talk to her?" Hyoga asked. Shun snapped his attention back to the others.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't like her." Shun replied.  
  
"Listen Shun it's obvious you like that Teresa girl so you may as well go and talk to her."  
  
"But I don't even know where she went." Shun answered.  
  
"I'll ask her friend for you." Hyoga replied. He got up and walked over to Keiko and sat beside her. She was so busy with her painting though that she didn't even notice him sit down. "Hey."  
  
"Oh hi, I didn't even notice you." She said while blushing. Hyoga looked at her painting and was amazed at how well drawn it was.  
  
"Wow your painting is amazing did you really draw that?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I did." She answered. "I love drawing pictures of swans on a lake because they are so beautiful."  
  
"I know." He looked back at the others and then remembered why he came over here. "Hey where did your friend go?"  
  
"She went to the stables to do a drawing of her horse Helios." Keiko replied.  
  
"Oh, well I better get back to my friends I'll see you around sometime." She nodded her head and went back to her drawing. _She's so beautiful_. He thought and then walked away. To bad he didn't notice Keiko blush as he left.  
  
"Hey Shun Teresa went off to the stables." Hyoga reported as he came back over to them.  
  
'Thanks Hyoga." Shun was about to go when the bell rang signaling the time for lunch. "Oh well maybe next time Shun." Unknown to them that this lunch would be very exciting.

-----------------------------------

Hey FreeTheSoul888 here that was the second chapter I hope you all liked it as much as me and Hoshimare had fun writing it. See you in the next chapter 


	3. Fight's At School

Well, here it is. Get ready for chapter number three! --Hoshimare  
  
Disclaimer: FreeTheSoul888 and Hoshimare do not own any of the mentioned characters they never have; they never will now let's get on with chapter three!  
  
**Chibi Anime Otaku: Thanks. That's such a nice thing to say. And if you want to find out what Saint Seiya is Watch YTV at 2:00n in the afternoon on Saturdays. And you could try your local bookstore if you want to find Zodiac PI.  
**  
**Ishkabod: Don't worry. We'll keep writing and the idea of a torch-bearing mob should keep us going.  
**  
**cat753: Thank you**  
  
Chapter 3: Teresa and Keiko walked from the Art room down to the Cafeteria for lunch.  
  
"So what do we have this afternoon?" Teresa asked. Keiko searched her bag for her timetable. Once she found it she examined the afternoon schedule.  
  
"Let's see. We've got Gym, Science, History/Geography, French, home Ec., and Photography." Keiko replied. Teresa sighed.  
  
"Oh, Joy. All my favorite subjects in one afternoon." She said sarcastically getting her food from the cafeteria lady.  
  
"I thought you liked Photography." Keiko said also getting her food.  
  
"I do. But that's one subject out of five." Teresa said. Keiko shook her head and laughed as they sat down in their usual spot for lunch. After a few minutes Kagome and InuYasha joined them.  
  
"Hey Keiko, Hi Teresa." Came a droning voice.  
  
"No." Keiko and Teresa groaned in unison as a blonde boy walked over. Kagome looked at them quizzically.  
  
"He's Dave Ducker. The most annoying person I've ever met." Keiko told her.  
  
"Who are your new friends?" Dave asked.  
  
"Leave us alone." Keiko said completely ignoring his question.  
  
"Why? I'm just trying to converse with my friends." Dave said.  
  
"Okay let's just get this straight. We are not your friends; we will never be your friends. Now go away." Teresa said trying to stay calm.  
  
"But I'd like to meet your friends." Dave protested. Teresa let a low growl escape her throat.  
  
"If you don't leave now I swear to god I'll hurt you." David looked at her for a sec but then turned his attention back on Kagome.  
  
"So who are you beautiful?" He asked her while leaning in really close. By this time Inu Yasha was so angry at David that he could tear his head off and by David flirting with Kagome didn't help to calm him down.  
  
"If you dare touch her I'll rip your arms off." He threatened. Keiko and Teresa looked at Inu Yasha and knew he meant it.  
  
"I just want to be friends with you guys." Dave answered. Inu Yasha was about to punch Dave when Keiko stopped him.  
  
"Inu Yasha let me handle this if you don't mind." She asked with a smile. Inu Yasha looked at her then back at Dave then back at her and then he nodded. Keiko smiled sweetly at Dave and batted her eyelashes. Teresa and the others just looked at Keiko wondering what the hell she was doing. Dave on the other hand thought that Keiko wanted to kiss him so he just smiled back. Keiko then raised her hand and threw a huge ball of mash potatoes at him!  
  
"Food Fight!" Someone yelled and then everyone began throwing their food around like they were in grade two. Keiko and Teresa quickly ducked under the tables for protection.  
  
"Did you really have to throw food at him?" Teresa asked. "Couldn't you have punched him instead?" Keiko however was too busy watching Hyoga throwing food to hear what Teresa was saying.  
  
"HELLO! Earth to Keiko anyone in there!" Teresa yelled into her ear. Keiko quickly covered them and glared at Teresa.  
  
"Why did you yell in my ears!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Because you were too busy watching lover boy over there to hear what I was saying." She replied.  
  
"He is not my 'lover boy' okay Teresa." She replied while blushing. Teresa was about to answer when Kagome's head appeared under the table.  
  
"Hey do you think you two could help stop this since you are the ones who started it?" Kagome asked. Teresa and Keiko nodded and then came out from the safety of the tables and immediately got hit with food.  
  
"Gross!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"Kagome if this is what school is going to be like everyday then I think I'm going to love being here." Inu Yasha yelled. He was about to throw some food at Miroku and Sango when one of the teachers came into the cafeteria. It was Deathmask.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" He screamed causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "HOW COULD YOU IDIOTS ALLOW YOURSELFS TO ACT SO CHILDHISH?" Everyone remained silent.  
  
"I'm sorry Deathmask, I didn't mean for this to happen I was just trying to teach Dave a lesson and I guess it got out of hand." Keiko said as she walked into the centre of the room. The bronze Saints were amazed that she was brave enough to actually go up to Deathmask without any fear. Too bad Deathmask wasn't impressed.  
  
"I don't care if you're sorry or not you are now going to be the one to clean up this mess, I will write you a note explaining why you are late for Gym." He went into his pocket and pulled out a note pad and began to write. Keiko went into a trance and read what he was thinking. _She reminds me of when I was little_. Keiko smiled and grabbed the note from his hand.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" He asked.  
  
"No reason, I guess I better start cleaning." She answered she went off and got a mop and bucket and began to clean. Deathmask was confused about why this girl wasn't crying like most of the others who he yelled at. Oh well at least she was cleaning up the mess. He secretly smiled at her then left.  
  
"Wow Keiko I have never seen anyone stand up to Deathmask like that." Shiryu said as he was walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
"I don't think he's bad as everyone thinks that's all." She said and went back to mopping.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello class my name is Aioria and I will be your gym teacher today." The teacher said as the class filed into the gymnasium. No one was really paying any attention to him; most were still trying to get the food out of their hair and off of their clothes.  
  
"And I thought you may as well just run around the track as many times as you can until you collapse." Aioria said noticing that no one was listening. At these words everyone jumped to attention.  
  
"Good. Now that I've got your undivided attention. We're going to work with different ways of fighting and self-defense. You can choose whichever activity appeals the most to you. You have the choice out of Sword-play, martial arts, archery, or staff fighting." Aioria explained. Then the class split up and went to whatever activity suited them. When Teresa walked over to where the swords were lined up she quickly picked up hers. Its sheath was decorated with horses galloping along the beach. She grasped the silver wolf head hilt and drew the sword. Then Keiko burst into the gym.  
  
"I hope you have a good reason for being late." Aioria said.  
  
"Don't worry I do." Keiko said handing him the note from Deathmask.  
  
"Okay, choose an activity to do." Aioria said after reading over the note. As she left Keiko took a little peak at what he was thinking. _Can't that guy ever stop handing out punishments_? Keiko grinned and hurried over to the corner where students were practicing Martial arts. Just as she got there everyone heard a commotion from the sword play area.  
  
"What's going on?" Aioria asked.  
  
"I don't know. As soon as they saw each other they immediately started fighting!" Teresa said pointing to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru who were both trying to stab the other with the school's dull swords.  
  
"Okay, hold up you two." Aioria said grabbing each of the brothers by the shirt collar and pulling them apart. "Why did you start without me telling you too?" Inu Yasha pulled out of his grasp and glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Because he doesn't deserve to live!" He yelled and tried to stab Sesshoumaru but was held back by Aioria.  
  
"That's enough you two if you don't stop trying to kill each other then I am going to have to send you to the office." Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were about to retort but when they saw the looks on Rin and Kagome they immediately kept their mouths shut and walked to different ends of the arena.  
  
"Okay now that that's settled I want you all to start practicing I will come around and check to make sure that you are doing it properly." Aioria said and as soon as he was done everyone began to practice their fighting. Hotaru was just about to join the other martial artist when Aioria stopped her. "It says here that you get tired easily so I think it would be best if you just sat out for the rest of the class." She nodded and was about to go back inside when Mokuba stopped her.  
  
"Don't go inside yet." He whispered then looked at Aioria. "I think you should give Hotaru a chance to do martial arts and if she begins to get tired she should be allowed to sit down for awhile and then get right back in."  
  
"You know what you're right Hotaru is that okay with you?" Aioria asked Hotaru. She nodded and when Aioria had left she turned to Mokuba.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
  
"No problem I'll be fighting with the swords so if you need me just call oh and the name's Mokuba." He replied.  
  
"My name is Hotaru it was nice to meet you." They shook hands and then went their separate ways but not before looking at each other one last time.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
After Gym the class went to the History/geography class. When they entered the classroom they were surprised to see the teacher sitting cross-legged on the desk with his eyes closed.  
  
"Is he asleep?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
"No. I am not asleep now could you all take your seats." The teacher said not even opening his eyes. Once the class was seated the teacher opened his eyes.  
  
"I am Shaka. I will be teaching you history and Geography for the year. Now to start off I will be giving you an assignment. You will have three weeks to complete it. I want you to construct a family tree to present to the class." He said.  
  
"That's not good." Shippo muttered.  
  
"We are in so much trouble." Serena said.  
  
"I can't tell the class about my family." Marik whispered.  
  
"How could he do this to us?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Our teachers seem to like giving assignments and tests right off the bat." Teresa muttered.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get to work." Shaka ordered.  
  
After half an hour of most of the class making up lies about their family they were glad to get out of Shaka's class and into Science. When they got there they could have sworn their teacher was a giant.  
  
"Hello. And welcome to Science. I'm Alderbaran and I'll be your teacher this year. The person you are sitting beside will be your lab partner for every experiment we do this year. We're going to start with electricity, then space and last cells. Now since it's the first day I'm going to let you have some fun. You are going to make a circuit and it will be marked." The teacher said once everyone was seated.  
  
"Joy." Teresa said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no. Dave's in our class again." Keiko said looking behind her.  
  
"What! No! Can't we have a break?" Teresa moaned. Dave got out of his seat and walked over to Teresa and Keiko. "Leave us alone!"  
  
"I just wanted to say how nice your necklace was Teresa no need to get all angry over that." He answered and leaned into Keiko. "So aren't you two happy to be lab partners with me?"  
  
"We are not going to be partners with you got that Dave." Keiko said in a low menacing voice.  
  
"Come on I know you don't mean that Keiko I know you want me to be your partner." Dave replied leaning in even more. Inu Yasha who had been sitting in front of them with Kagome was starting to again get really annoyed turned around to face Dave.  
  
"How come you have to keep annoying them and annoying me?" He asked. Dave looked at him as if they had just met and smirked.  
  
"And you are...?" He asked.  
  
"You already know my name so don't pretend like you don't." Inu Yasha replied with a low growl while Kagome looked nervously back and forth between the two guys.  
  
"Oh right you were the guy from the cafeteria nice seeing you again."  
  
"Well it's not nice for me so if you don't leave right now you're not going to like what I'm going to have to do to you." Inu Yasha answered.  
  
"And what would that be exactly?" Dave asked stupidly. By this time Inu Yasha was really angry with Dave and couldn't handle it anymore. Kagome sensing this tried to stop him.  
  
"Inu Yasha don't..." But it was too late Inu Yasha pulled back his fist and punched Dave right in the jaw. Dave fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Everyone gasped, Teresa and Keiko cheered, Kagome stared at the motionless body and Inu Yasha was busy grinning that is until Alderbaran came over.  
  
"Inu Yasha for this behavior I am giving you a detention and you have to clean all the sinks once class is over." He then walked back to the front.  
  
"Kagome what's a detention?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome was about to reply when a scream was heard over the classroom.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku across the face, it seemed that while she wasn't looking Miroku had grabbed Sango's butt. Everyone began to laugh including Alderbaran while Inu Yasha was stilling asking the one simple question.  
  
"What is a detention?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Bonjour class my name is Camus and I will be your French teacher for the rest of the year so deal with it!" All the girls in the class were swooning over how hot he was and weren't even paying attention to what he was saying. "Now let's get started, I will give each of you a sentence in English and then you will repeat it but in French." The class all began to groan as Camus looked around the room for his fist victim. His eyes fell upon Téa.  
  
"You will go first." He said while pointing at Téa. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine how about you?" Téa replied.  
  
"That's not what I meant! Say that sentence in French now!" Camus yelled at her.  
  
"Um, Est-ce que vous avec moi?" She answered.  
  
"That's not it you idiot... you." He was now pointing at Hiromi. "Why are you reading that book?"  
  
"But Mr. Camus I'm not reading any..."  
  
"I want you to say that sentence in French!" He yelled again and started shaking his head.  
  
"Oh yeah right... Pourquois tu es ces't la mangé?" He replied nervously. Camus face was beginning to turn red and it almost looked like steam was coming out of his ears.  
  
"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone quickly got out of their seats and ran out of the classroom.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"My, what are you all doing here so early?" Aphrodite asked as all of them came bursting into the Home Ec. Room.  
  
"Mr. Camus told us to get out since we couldn't say any of the sentences in French." Keiko answered. _Just like Camus, blowing his temper for something so stupid_. Keiko started to giggle while everyone looked at her. She noticed the attention she was getting and stopped giggling immediately.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said and then quickly sat down in her seat. Everyone looked at her one last time and then sat down at their own seats. Teresa obviously sat down beside Keiko; Inu Yasha sat with Kagome and so on.  
  
"okay well my name is Mr. Aphrodite and we will be having so much fun in Home Ec today won't we?"  
  
"I guess." Rei said. The only students who seemed anxious to be there were Brock, Lita, May, and Akane.  
  
"Okay well today we will cook something that is very simple and easy to make so everyone should be able to make it."  
  
"Yeah everyone except Akane." Ranma whispered to Seiya who both began to laugh. Akane glared at Ranma and then whacked him on the head making him immediately stopped laughing but made Seiya laugh even harder.  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?" Aphrodite asked.  
  
"We're not laughing at anything Mr. Aphrodite." Seiya replied between fits of laughter. Aphrodite looked at them one last time and then turned back to the rest of the class.  
  
"Okay I will separate you into groups of four and you will make a cake and then I will taste it to see if you are doing okay." He said and then he put everyone into their groups. The groups were 1, Teresa, Keiko, Kagome and Serena. 2, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei. 3, Marik, Yugi, Joey and Tristan. 4, May, Ash, Brock, and Bakura. 5, Lili, Hiromi, Akane, and Ranma. 6, Kaiba, Mokuba, Hotaru, and Seiya. 7, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki. 8, Shippo, Rin, Rini, and Téa. 9, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I will not be with my idiotic half brother!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as Aphrodite finished reading the group names.  
  
"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with it because these are your groups for the first term so get used to it." Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were about to wring each others necks when Miroku and Sango thankfully stepped in.  
  
"Listen you two; I want to get a good grade okay so either you two deal with each other or just leave all together." Sango whispered as Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru still glared at each other.  
  
"I can't leave or else Rin will kill me." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"And Kagome would kill me." Inu Yasha also replied.  
  
"Then you're just going to have to deal with each other so let's get cooking." After about five minutes or so Aphrodite started tasting all the different cakes.  
  
"This is delicious you four will definitely be getting A's for the rest of the year." Aphrodite said as he tasted Rei, Lita, Ami, and Mina's cake.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Aphrodite." They said in synchronized voices. He then tasted Brock, May, Bakura, and Ash's cake and also said that they would get good grades too. He went through almost everyone in the entire class and then finally came to the last group which was Akane, Ranma, Lili, and Hiromi's cake. He tasted it and loved it and was about to walk back to the front of the class when Akane stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Aphrodite do you think you could do me a favor and taste the cake I made all by myself?" She asked with a cheery smile on her face.  
  
"Don't do it Mr. Aphrodite who knows what could happen believe me." Ranma warned as Akane gave him dagger eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it can't be that bad Ranma." He cut himself a piece of the cake and took a bite and then nearly gagged on the food. "What is this?"  
  
"It's my own special cake that I made from scratch." Akane answered with pride.  
  
"I don't care never ever make me taste your cooking again!" He exclaimed and then ran over to the garbage can and threw up.  
  
"Oh well I guess Ranma's my guinea pig again." Akane said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma yelled as Akane tried to force him to eat her cake and while everyone laughed at his horrific face.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"My name is Mr. Milo but you all can just call me Milo and this is Photography." He wrote the name on the board and then turned back to the class. "Today you will all learn how to develop pictures and you will also take some pictures." He went into the supply room and brought out enough cameras for everyone.  
  
"Let's get started." Everyone went out side and began to take pictures of each other and of things they enjoyed. For Teresa it was horses so she spent most of her time at the stables. Keiko was busy trying to get a picture of Hyoga without him seeing when suddenly she felt something pop out of her back. She looked behind her and noticed two pairs of mother of pearl wings sticking out.  
  
"AHHHH!" She screamed. Everyone turned to her and Teresa came running.  
  
"What's wrong...?" She trailed off when she saw the wings sticking out.  
  
"Are those wings?" Shun asked. Keiko blushed and tried to cover them with her hands but it didn't do any good.  
  
"Of course they're not wings; well they are but there for um the picture I'm doing." Teresa answered quickly. As soon as everyone had turned away Teresa looked at Keiko. "What's going on? Why are your wings out?"  
  
"My wings only pop out for two reasons. One: I make them or two some kind of threat is coming." Keiko answered. And soon after she said that screams were heard from the front of the school. "Do you have your sword?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's go." Keiko and Teresa quickly ran off to the front of the school.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
When Teresa and Keiko made it to the front of the school they saw a bunch of women dressed as birds flying around and terrorizing the students. The only student that Teresa and Keiko didn't care about getting hurt by the birds was Dave who was just picked up by one and dropped into the school pool. One thing that surprised them was to see three weird animals already fighting the birds.  
  
One looked like a tiny bird that was orange and was shooting fire out of its mouth. The other one looked like a yellow mouse and it was shooting out tons of lighting, and the third one kept saying 'Mudkip' and was shooting out water.  
  
"Okay who are the animals?" Teresa asked.  
  
"I don't know." Keiko replied. "Well lets not just stand her let's help them." Keiko spread her wings and flew at one of the beast and with her staff in hand and killed it immediately. Keiko didn't like to kill people but since they weren't actual people she made an exception. Teresa was busy fighting off a dozen of the beast herself when the leader of the group spoke up.  
  
"We just want the Bronze Saints give them to us and we will leave." She screeched.  
  
"There are no Bronze Saints here so you might as well leave." Keiko replied and killed another one. By this time all the students from there Photography class were there and watched as Keiko and Teresa fought. Ash, May, and Brock looked over and saw there pokémon fighting without them giving them orders.  
  
"Okay what is going on?" Lili asked.  
  
"Those are Hera's minions and they're probably after us." Ikki answered. While they were talking one of the birds saw the four Saints and went straight at them. They were about to get killed when Keiko flew in and killed the creature.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah and Keiko, cool wings." Hyoga answered and winked at her. Keiko blushed and went back to the fighting. Serena looked at the others and they nodded to signal they understood they went behind the building and transformed. The Bronze Saints called upon the power of their cloths and the Inu Yasha gang were already part of the battle while Ash, May, and Brock told there pokémon what to do. Sailor Moon and the Bronze Saints as well joined in the battle and soon enough they were able to defeat all of the birds.  
  
"Listen we're grateful that you helped us but for now on you shouldn't join in our fights." Shiryu said to the others as they all gathered around the boys to find out what was going on.  
  
"No can do boys after that none of us can let you face this enemy on your own no matter how dangerous it is." Teresa said as she sheathed her sword. The boys looked at the others and noticed that they weren't going to let the issue go either.  
  
"Fine then we welcome your help and we're grateful." Seiya replied.  
  
"Well I guess that this school year is definitely going to be a lot more fun then we thought." Keiko said as the all walked back into the school. Too bad they didn't know that Hera was planning her next attack.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
FreeTheSoul888 here I just wanted to say thank you to all who review our story it really means a lot to know that you like our fanfic and I also wanted to say that the fight scenes will be a lot more detailed in future chapters. Well that's all I have to say see you all in the next chapter bye! 


	4. Romantic Meetings Part One

Okay finally chapter four is up! – FreeTheSoul888  
  
Disclaimer: Me and Hoshimare do not own any of the mention characters and we unfortunately never will now excuse us while we go cry into our pillows. Also we do not own the song it belongs to _EVANESCENCE_.  
  
**cat753: Thank you again for supporting us in our story!  
  
**Chapter 4:  
  
Since the day classes were officially over all the students were allowed to spend the rest of the afternoon doing their own personal things and this is where the romance really begins...  
  
-------------------------  
  
**Keiko & Hyoga**:  
  
Keiko decided that for the rest of the afternoon she would spend her time practicing her swimming. So she said goodbye to Teresa and walked towards the indoor pool. She went into the change rooms and got into her favourite bikini which was a dark purple colour. She dived into the water and allowed herself to lye on her back and float aimlessly on top of the water unknown to her that someone would soon be joining her.  
  
Hyoga quietly walked into the pool room as well and watched Keiko in all her peacefulness. _Wow Keiko sure looks like she is relaxed_. He thought to himself. Keiko heard what he said and jumped in surprise to see that someone else was there.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I'll get out of here if you want to use the pool now." She said quickly as she blushed, and was about to get out when Hyoga stopped her.  
  
"No it's okay you can stay here too after all you were the first one to get here so you deserve to stay." Hyoga jumped into the water and swam over to her.  
  
_Oh no! He's actually coming over to me what should I do_? She asked herself as Hyoga edged even closer to her. She moved back and ended up right against the wall of the pool.  
  
"Why are you backing away from Keiko?" He asked with a look of hurt in his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Well um... I'm not used to swimming with a boy that's all." Keiko answered. Hyoga looked at her and began to laugh and it was then Keiko's feelings who were hurt. "Don't laugh at me you jerk! Tons of girls have trouble swimming with boys!"  
  
"I wasn't laughing at that it's just kind of funny to think that a girl as tough and as cute as you would be afraid of anything." Hyoga answered as he began to slowly decrease his laughter. Keiko gave him a confused look and then out of nowhere began to laugh herself so the two of them just stood there in the pool laughing for no real good reason.  
  
"Okay now that I got that out of my system how about we have some fun?" He asked as Keiko also began to stop laughing.  
  
"Fine by me but what exactly do you have in mind?" Hyoga suddenly got an evil smirk on his face which gave Keiko an uneasy feeling. Hyoga dunked his hands into the water and then splashed Keiko.  
  
"You're so going to wish you never did that!" She exclaimed and then the two of them started a splashing fight in the water. It lasted for what seemed like hours when the two of them finally decided to give it a rest so they sat side by side on the ledge of the pool.  
  
"Don't you just love the water?" Hyoga asked out of the blue. Keiko smiled at him and nodded her head.  
  
"You know why I came in here? I came in here to practice my swimming and diving techniques but instead I almost drowned by all the water you were splashing at me."  
  
"You like to dive?"  
  
"Yeah diving is one of my favourite hobbies besides photography. My favourite dive of all though is the Swan Dive (go figure)."  
  
"I love that dive too." Hyoga said with amazement at how much they had in common.  
  
"I'll show you how I do it if you want because I do it a little bit differently." Keiko asked.  
  
"That would be great." Keiko got off the ledge as Hyoga slid back into the water and got into a better position to watch Keiko do her dive. _Keiko is so hot in that bathing suit of hers_. Keiko was almost at the end of the diving board when Hyoga said that and was so shocked by what he had thought that she lost her balance and fell of the board. She plummeted straight towards Hyoga and landed right on top of him! When she emerged from under the water and gasped for air she realized Hyoga wasn't there with her and she began to panic.  
  
"Where are you Hyoga?" She asked as she looked around her surroundings. _Oh no what if I caused him to drown from landing on him_!? She asked herself. _If he dies I will never forgive myself_! She was about to dive under water when something grabbed her leg and pulled her under. She opened her eyes to find Hyoga right in front of her.  
  
"How could you do that to me!?" Keiko yelled as the came out from underneath the water.  
  
"Come on Keiko it was just a little fun don't get so excited."  
  
"I AM NOT EXCITED!" _Sheesh Keiko is just as bad as Ikki when it comes to taking a joke_. "Excuse me?" Hyoga looked at her.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"No you didn't I read your mind, okay there I said it I can read people's minds!" Keiko yelled and got out of the pool and grabbed a towel and started drying off. Hyoga came out shortly after she did and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So you heard everything I've ever thought?" He asked.  
  
"Well not everything I could never get deeper into your mind I could only read things like your favourite colour and things like that." She answered, her face still turned away from his.  
  
"So you heard me say that you were... hot?"  
  
"Yep." She started walking away but Hyoga stopped her before she could go.  
  
"Why didn't you tell any of us, especially me?"  
  
"Well I thought that everyone would consider me as a freak but since everyone seen my wings I guess it doesn't really matter anymore huh?"  
  
"Keiko listen I would have never thought of you as a freak, and Keiko."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you go out with me on Saturday?" The question took Keiko by complete surprise so she just stared at him. "I see." He was then about to leave when Keiko was the one to stop him.  
  
"No, don't go. What I meant to say was I would love to go out with you on Saturday." Keiko smiled at him and he smiled back she grabbed his hand and the two of them walked out of the pool room together.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
**Teresa & Shun**:  
  
Shun stood near the fence and watched as Teresa jumped over one fence after the other. Her hair wildly flying in the wind and even though sweat poured down her face from the heat of the sun Shun still thought she was radiantly beautiful. Teresa noticed Shun staring at her and couldn't help but blush as his eyes followed her every move.  
  
"**Teresa is that guy distracting you because if he is just say the word and I'll trample him**." Helios asked as he glared at Shun.  
  
"You will do no such thing he is just minding his own business so leave him alone okay now let's try the next jump." She replied and steered Helios in the direction of the next jump. Helios reluctantly turned but not without giving a disgruntled snort. He reared his head and galloped towards the target and jumped through the air. Unfortunately Teresa wasn't exactly ready for the jump 'cause she was too busy looking at a certain green haired boy, so she went flying off Helios and landed on the ground with a large 'thud.'  
  
Shun quickly jumped over the fence and ran over to Teresa. Helios was already standing worriedly over his owner. As Shun arrived Helios couldn't help but feel resentment towards him for he knew that if he wasn't there distracting his mistress then she would have been prepared for the jump and she wouldn't have gotten hurt.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shun asked worriedly as he held Teresa's chin and kept her face at level with his. After a few moments of waiting Teresa gradually opened her brown eyes and looked into Shuns bluish-green ones.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." She answered as she tried to get back up. But as she put some wait on her right foot a huge stream of pain flowed through her body and she collapsed back onto the ground.  
  
"**What happened**?" Helios this time asked.  
  
"I think my ankles broken."  
  
"We'll have to take you to the nurses' office right away." Shun said and proceeded in the process of picking Teresa off the ground but was stopped by Helios. "Hey I'm trying to help her."  
  
"**I wouldn't trust this guy with getting my oats let alone taking you to the nurse**."  
  
"Helios let him help or else you won't get any oats at all." Teresa warned as Shun gave her confused look. Helios snorted and moved out of the way for Shun to take Teresa to the nurse.  
  
"**If he does one thing to you anything at all I swear I will hurt him**."  
  
"Stop that Helios!"  
  
"Um if you don't mind me asking why are you talking to a horse?" Shun questioned as Teresa began whining like a horse. Teresa snapped her attention back on Shun and blushed making Helios worry that his owner was catching a fever.  
  
"Oh well um shouldn't we get going?" She asked, quickly changing the conversation. Shun nodded and started walking towards the school.  
  
"**Remember if he does anything at all just give the word and I'll be there to give him pain**." Teresa shot Helios a look of pure terror which made the mighty being step backwards just by the look from her. Teresa turned her attention back to Shun and blushed at his touch.  
  
'_I am so glad that Keiko isn't here right now or else she would be teasing me non stop_.' Teresa thought to herself as she kept looking at Shun. He noticed her watching him and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" He asked as Teresa blushed an even deeper red.  
  
"N-no it's just that um... well... you have really nice eyes." She managed to say until she realized exactly what she had just said. "I mean um I just wanted to say thank you for helping me hehe." Shun looked at her and then gave her a warm comforting smile that made Teresa's heart melt. She wanted to stay like that all day just him and her together.  
  
"Hey Teresa there's something I've been meaning to ask you lately." Shuns voice said breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
'Would you like to go out with me sometime you know like uh on a... date?" Teresa was shocked by his question and just stared at him blankly for a few minutes processing what he had just asked her. Shun looked at her expression and dropped his head. I guess I'll take that as a no huh?"  
  
"No, no that's not it what I mean to say is I would love to go out with you Shun." She answered with a dazzlingly sweet smile.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"But first how about you take me the nurse so she can take a look at my ankle?" Shun blushed and nodded and then ran off to the nurses' office with Teresa tightly wrapped in his arms.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
**Lita & Brock**:  
  
"Okay how about this I call it '_Lita's Magnificent Noodles Supreme_!" Lita was in the Home Ec. room with Serena giving her different kinds of food that she had prepared for their next class when Brock came barging into the room.  
  
"Hello beautiful ladies what are you doing?" He asked with a smile as he walked up to Lita and smelled what she had just created. "Hey this smells good did you add a bit of lemon juice to add a bit more of a sweet aroma?"  
  
"How did you know that?" She asked with utter amazement in her voice. Brock gave another dashing smile and responded.  
  
"I hate to brag but I am the best chef in the world so I know everything about cooking." He answered. Lita immediately lost her look of amazement and was then replaced with a look of anger. Serena knew that look and quickly hid underneath the table.  
  
"How dare you say that you are the best cook in the world. Have you ever even met anyone else who is just as good?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Everyone knows that men are better chefs then women and so far I have never met a single guy who could beat me in a cooking contest."  
  
"That is until now." Lita said as Serena decided that it was now safe to get out from under the table.  
  
"What? Do you know someone who you think could beat me?" He asked. Lita nodded.  
  
"She's standing right in front of you." She answered.  
  
"You mean you think you can beat me?"  
  
"I don't think I know I'm going to beat you and my friend Serena can be the judge." Serena perked up as she heard her name and smiled at the thought of getting food for something so idiotic.  
  
"No way am I going to allow your friend to judge this contest not unless one of my friends can judge as well."  
  
"Fine I pick a judge and you pick a judge now who did you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll be right back with the perfect guy." Brock ran out of the room and left Lita and Serena looking after him. Serena walked up beside Lita and looked at her friend.  
  
"Man Lita why are you fighting with the cute guy?" She asked.  
  
"Well I must admit he does remind me of my old boyfriend." Serena sweatdropped as Lita continued. "But I refuse to allow him to say that men are better then women."  
  
"Whatever you say I just can't wait to sink my teeth into your cooking." Lita smiled at her friend as Brock walked back in pulling a young boy behind him with black hair who was also wearing a red cap. The girls immediately identified the boy as Ash.  
  
"Let's get cooking." Brock said and went over to the stove and started getting to work on his creation and soon he was followed by Lita while Serena and Ash stood there watching them get into their work. After about ten or so minutes the two of them finished their masterpieces and brought them over to the judges.  
  
"Try this I call it '_Double Decker Chocolate Cake of Doom_." Lita exclaimed as she put the cake down in front of Ash and Serena.  
  
"That's a lot of words for just a simple chocolate cake." Brock said as he put his dish on the table. Lita glared at him and then put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's not just a chocolate cake it has lots of other awesome ingredients in it too." She answered and then looked at what he made. "What do you call that?"  
  
"I call this my _special vegetable broth_." He replied and started distributing the broth into the bowls he had laid out. Ash started to dig into the food immediately while Serena slowly took her first sip. Right after that first sip her eyes opened wide and she started to dig in as well. Brock had a small smirk on his face as Lita glared at her so-called friend and waited for them to finish Brocks food so they could test hers.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to win this." Brock whispered into her ear. Lita looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't place your bet yet honey they still have to try what I made." She answered. "Okay you two time to try what I have created." She cut each of them a piece of her cake and placed it in front of them. They both took their forks and dug in and in seconds finished it. It was then Lita's turn to smirk at Brock.  
  
"So who do you two pick to be the winner?" Brock asked with great anticipation in his voice. Ash and Serena consulted one another and then looked back at their friends.  
  
"We have decided that it is... a tie." Serena answered as she grabbed herself another piece of cake.  
  
"WHAT!?" Brock and Lita yelled at the exact same time and then glared at each other.  
  
"There is no way we could have tied!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"You know you're kind of cute when you're angry." Brock told her as she blushed and as Serena giggled at her friend.  
  
"How dare you change the subject you insufferable, egotistical..." She trailed off as Brock moved a little closer to her, "jerk."  
  
"Would you like to go out with me Lita to like the movies or something?" He asked. Lita looked over at Serena who mouthed 'say yes' so Lita looked back at Brock and nodded.  
  
"Um okay that would be okay I guess." Brock smiled at her and then took her hand and walked out of the room with her leaving a giggling Serena and a confused Ash behind.  
  
---------------------------  
  
**Rin, Rini, and Shippo**:  
  
"Shippo are you in here?" Rini asked as she made her way into the art room. She had been looking for Shippo all day and when Kagome had told her that he was in the art room she quickly ran all the way there. Now she was busy looking into all the rooms trying to find him.  
  
"Oh Shippo that is so pretty." A female voice said as Rini ran towards the source of the sound. She burst into the room and almost fell over at what she saw. Rin that no good jerk who was also after her Shippo was sitting at a chair while Shippo had his arms around her.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Rini exclaimed as she quickly walked over to Rin and Shippo and glared at them.  
  
"I was just showing Rin how to make a clay pot that's all Rini." He answered as Rin got off of him which in turn ruined the pot immediately.  
  
"Now look what you made me do!" Rin yelled as she pointed to the ruined pot. "The pot is completely destroyed now!"  
  
"Excuse me how is this my fault?" Rini yelled back. Rin was at the verge of lunging at Rini and wringing her neck when Shippo thankfully stepped between the two.  
  
"Okay that is enough you two there is no need for you to argue over something this stupid." Shippo said with a calm look on his face despite the fact that he was still angry at the two girls for fighting. "It was just a clay pot that we can always redo." The girls looked away from each other and crossed their arms.  
  
"Fine Shippo I'll stop arguing with her now let's get started on a new clay pot." Rin replied as she got ready to make another pot.  
  
"Hey what about me don't I deserve to get to learn about pot making?" Rini asked Shippo as she put on a sweet and innocent smile.  
  
"Sure Rini if you want you can learn to." At this answer Rin's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.  
  
"There's not enough room for her to also make pots." Rini glared at Rin as Shippo responded.  
  
"I know that's why I am just going to stand here and instruct you two on how to make your pots." Rini reluctantly sat down in front of Rin as Rin as well reluctantly put her arms around Rini and moved her into the right position. "There that wasn't so bad now was it?"  
  
"No of course not Shippo." Rini answered. _I rather have Shippo's arms around me not some boy stealing twerp_. She thought after and Rin's thoughts were exactly the same. The two of them stayed like that for awhile until it was time to stop the spinning of the pot and to wait until it's dry (hey I've never made a pot before so I'm just assuming that's what you do).  
  
"Okay now all we have to do is wait till it's dry." Shippo reported.  
  
"That's great Shipppppppppppppppppppo!" Rini yelled as she fell flat on her face. She picked herself up and looked at the person who tripped her. It was none other then Rin who was already holding Shippo in his arms. "You jerk I know you did that on purpose."  
  
"Whatever do you mean Rini?" Rin asked with a fake confused look. Rini was tired of hearing Rin's sweet talk so she decided to do the only thing she could think of. She walked over to some of the paint cans and picked one up, she walked back over to where Rin and Shippo were and splashed the paint onto Rin and just barely missing Shippo. Rin was covered in bright baby blue.  
  
"How dare you do that to me!" Rin yelled as quickly grabbed her own bucket of paint and threw it at Rini. Rini covered her head as she got ready for the paint to splash her but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Shippo took the hit for her and was completely covered in pink and pink was Shippo's least favourite colour.  
  
"Shippo! Are you okay!" Rini asked as she grabbed a wet towel and started to wipe off the paint Rin quickly joined her.  
  
"It's okay you two it's only paint so it's not going to kill me." He gently pushed the girls away and proceeded towards the door. "I think I'll have a bath to wash away the rest of the paint. I'll see you two later okay."  
  
"Sure Shippo we'll see you later." Rin said as Shippo walked out the door. As soon as he was gone Rin turned on Rini.  
  
"Thanks a lot now me and Shippo will never get together thanks to you!" She yelled.  
  
"Okay first of all good now I have a better chance of getting him and secondly if you hadn't tripped me I wouldn't have gotten angry at you so I wouldn't have thrown the paint at you and then you wouldn't have thrown the paint at me and Shippo wouldn't have jumped in the way to save me." She took a few breathes and then waited for Rin's answer. Rin opened her mouth to retort when Shippo reappeared through the door.  
  
"By the way would you two girls do me the honour of going out with me this weekend?" He asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I loved to go out with you Shippo!" Rin exclaimed as she gave Shippo a big hug.  
  
"Hello he asked both of us and my answer is the same as hers." Rini answered as she came over to the two of them. "Now you better go get yourself a bath before the paint totally dries on you." Shippo nodded and again left. Rin and Rini looked at each other one last time and then left too.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
**Ikki & Lili**:  
  
Ikki punched the bag with all his might causing the bag to burst open and all the sand to fall out. Lili who was just taking a stroll throughout the school heard the bag rip open and ran to see what had happened. She walked in and almost fell over as she tripped over the now destroyed bag. She looked up and saw the cute guy named Ikki punching the new bag with all of his might.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" She asked as she came over to him. He punched the bag one more time and then glared at her.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing idiot." He said coldly and then went back to punching the bag.  
  
"Hey I was just asking a question no need for you to get all angry at me jerk." She answered and continued watching him punch the bag. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but admit that this girl was very beautiful with her long blonde hair that glistened in the sun and her beautiful sapphire eyes. But she was still annoying him while he was trying to train so he could not let it go without her being punished.  
  
"Listen what will it take to get you to leave?" He asked. Lili just smiled at him and walked behind the bag.  
  
"Why do you want me to leave so badly?"  
  
"Because I'm trying to train and you keep getting in the way and distracting me now go or else my fist will be in your mouth." Lili however still didn't back down.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Ikki was shocked that this girl wasn't backing down. Mostly everyone he ever talked to (not including the other bronze saints and Saori) always broke down into tears or ran away with fear but here was this girl standing calmly before him.  
  
"Fine you want to see if I can try okay then." He pulled back his fist and got ready to hit her. Most of the time Ikki tried to avoid having to hit a girl but in her case he would make an exception. He then lunged his fist at her and surprisingly she dodged it. She then quickly kicked him in the head making Ikki fall to the ground. He got up and rubbed his check with his hand and looked at her. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"I've been practicing all my life so no one can beat me." She answered. "Here let me take a look at that mark I left on you." She grabbed Ikki's face and examined the mark while Ikki blushed at her touch.  
  
"I don't need your help okay now get away from me." He pushed Lili away from him and walked over to the door but Lili followed.  
  
"Why do you try to keep me away from you? What have I ever done to deserve this treatment?" She questioned. Ikki sighed and glared at Lili.  
  
"If I tell you will you leave me alone for the rest of the school year?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Okay I just don't like you." He walked away again but Lili ran in front of him.  
  
"I don't believe you for a second Ikki." She said. "I want to know exactly why you don't like me."  
  
"You annoy me that's why okay!" He yelled because he was really starting to become angry. Lili's smile disappeared.  
  
"You could have just said that from the beginning you know." She said with tears in her eyes. All she wanted to do was to become friends with him and here he was yelling at her. Ikki for some strange reason felt really bad for making Lili cry and for the arrogant Ikki that was a surprise.  
  
"Don't cry over something this stupid." Lili looked up at him with tear stained eyes and glared at him.  
  
"Well you didn't have to yell at me!"  
  
"Fine I'm sorry about yelling at you and to make up for it how about we go out for ice cream?" He asked. Lili wiped away her remaining tears and look into his blue eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked.  
  
"Don't you believe in me?"  
  
"Well it's just that you don't seem to be a guy who would ask someone out and you already proved you don't like me by yelling at me." She replied.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling you it's just that my friend Seiya annoys me a lot and I yell at him and when you were bothering me while I was trying to train you reminded me of him so I just saw red."  
  
"Oh well now I understand." She said as she nodded. '"In that case then I would love to go out for ice cream." She gave him a smile and grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door. Ikki blushed and couldn't help but notice how much Lili reminded him of not only Seiya but also his sweet Esmeralda.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lili asked snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I was just thinking about how much you remind me of someone." He answered.  
  
"That guy Seiya right that's who you're talking about."  
  
"No not this time."  
  
"Then who is it?" Ikki stopped moving and lowered his head.  
  
"You remind me of this girl I knew that I loved dearly. Her name was Esmeralda and we loved each other very much that is until..." He trailed off as he remembered that horrible day on the Island of Doom when his beloved Esmeralda was hurt by her father and then she left him because he became filled with hate. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and looked to see that Lili was standing in front of him.  
  
"It's okay; you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to." She said and took his hand in hers again and led him again towards the door.  
  
"Thanks be being so understanding."  
  
"You're welcome Ikki." She said and then the two of them walked out of the school.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
**Kaiba & Mina**:  
  
Mina walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. She looked out into the empty auditorium and clicked the ON button on the C.D player and waited for the music to start. As the song began she started to sing along with it.  
  
I tried to kill the pain; but only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying; and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming; am I to lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God my Tourniquet; return to me salvation  
My God my Tourniquet; return to me salvation.  
  
Main was so busy singing her heart out to the song that she didn't notice that Kaiba had just walked into the room. He looked at her and sat down in one of the seats and listened to her sing.  
  
_Do you remember me; lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming; am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God my Tourniquet; return to me salvation  
My God my Tourniquet; return to me salvation.  
_  
Kaiba was enjoying the scene in front of him; and Mina still hadn't noticed that Kaiba was in there with her because her eyes were closed and she was listening to the music playing as she waited for the chorus to begin again.  
  
_My God my Tourniquet; return to me salvation  
My God my Tourniquet; return to me salvation.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave; my soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ, Tourniquet, my suicide  
_  
The music continued and she danced along with it and when the song ended she threw her hands up in the air and took a bow. She didn't expect to hear clapping sounds coming from inside the room and quickly shot her head up to see who else was there. When she saw who it was she immediately blushed as she realized it was Kaiba the owner of Kaiba Corp. She hopped down from the stage and walked over to him.  
  
"How dare you watch me while I was practicing?" She exclaimed. Kaiba only smirked at her and got out of his seat.  
  
"If it counts for anything I think you have a really good voice." That just made Mina blush an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Did you really think so?"  
  
"Yeah for someone like you it was decent." He answered.  
  
"You don't even know me so you have no right in judging me like that!" Kaiba just walked past her and was about to leave when Mina ran in front of him and stopped him. "Wait a minute, you own Kaiba Corp. right?"  
  
"Yeah but what does that matter to you?"  
  
"Well you probably know lot's of agencies in your line of business maybe you could introduce one of them to me?"  
  
"You're dreaming if you expect me to do something like that for you." He said and started walking towards the door again.  
  
"Oh so I guess you don't know any. I thought you were that great Kaiba who could get anything he wants; but I guess I was wrong." He stopped walking immediately and glared at her.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not powerful?" He asked. That wasn't exactly what she was saying but if it would get him to ask a talent agent then she would just say yes.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." She answered. Kaiba reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He flicked it open and dialled some numbers, he turned away from Mina and spoke quietly into the phone. Mina tried to hear what he was saying but to no such luck. After waiting for a few more minutes he closed the cell phone back and looked back at Mina.  
  
"I got you an interview with one of my agents. He wants you to meet him at the Tijune Café." Mina was so excited about the news that she jumped on Kaiba and gave him a huge hug making the cold and distant Kaiba blush (people sure blush a lot in this story huh?)  
  
"Thank you so much Kaiba this means so much to me." She squealed as she continued to hug him.  
  
"That's nice but can you remove your arms from around my waist?" He asked. Mina blushed and let go of him.  
  
"Sorry about that Kaiba."  
  
"Whatever Mina but I'm coming with you when you go to see him."  
  
"Why do you need to come with me?" She asked.  
  
"Because Pierre can be a little pushy and I don't trust him with you." He replied. _Did he just look out for me_? Mina asked herself. _Nah I must be hearing things wrong_. "Hey are you going to come with me or not?" Mina looked in Kaiba's direction and quickly ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Thanks again for doing this for me." She said again.  
  
"I only did it because I wanted to prove you wrong you know it's not like I care or not if you get the agent or not." He answered. Mina lowered her head and looked at the ground. "However, you're welcome." Mina smiled at him as they exited the school and went off to the Tijune Café.  
  
-------------------------  
  
**Rei & Marik**:  
  
Rei sat on a mat outside in the sun and concentrated on her breathing as she meditated. She saw fleeting images of Hera and her minions coming for another attack but she couldn't tell when they would be here. She was about to get more information about who would attack when Marik appeared.  
  
"Hey Rei have you seen Yugi or any of the others lately?" He asked as he broke Rei out of her thoughts. She glared at him and stood up.  
  
"You idiot! I was just about to figure out when Hera would attack and then you had to come and break me out of my meditative stance!" She yelled as Marik backed away.  
  
"Don't yell at me I was just asking you a simple question and then you had to go and blow my head off!" He yelled back, the two of them yelled at each other for a really long time when Rei had, had enough.  
  
"Okay this is getting us nowhere." Marik stopped yelling and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I agree with you." Marik replied. "Okay I'm sorry for messing up your meditation thing but you didn't have to yell at me 'cause I didn't know that it was that important to you."  
  
"Okay I forgive you but I'm still angry that you interrupted me from my meditation." Marik couldn't help but notice how pretty Rei looked with a frown on her face and her long raven hair flowing gently in the wind.  
  
"Rei why were you so interested in finding out more about Hera anyway?" Marik asked out of the blue. Rei gave him a quizzical look and answered.  
  
"Well I needed to know so that I could make sure that we would be ready for it because I know for a fact that none of the others would take this seriously." She replied.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you I think you should be leader of your group and not Serena. She seems to be such a ditz who probably couldn't even lead her way out of a paper bag."  
  
"Are you saying that Serena is a bad leader!?" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Well... yeah I guess you could say that." Marik answered. Rei's face became very red.  
  
"How dare you say that only I can say that about Serena because I know her. Unlike you I bet you wouldn't even know a nice person even if they came up to you and said, 'Hi I'm nice want to be friends?" Marik just stared at her. All he wanted to do was get on her good side and all he did was get Rei even angrier at him.  
  
"What does it take to make you happy?" He suddenly asked. Rei was taken aback by his question and just looked at him with her violet eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All I wanted to do was come out here to talk to you 'cause you're really cute and you started getting all angry at me when I just wanted to know more about you!" He answered. Rei stared at him with shock, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She was yelling all this time at a really handsome guy and she didn't even notice till now. She lowered her head in shame while Marik regretted saying what he had just said. "Rei I'm sorry for what I said I just..." He stopped talking as Rei put her fingers to his lips stopping him from talking.  
  
"Listen Marik, I should be the one apologizing I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me and I'm really sorry about that." She said as she looked deeply into his eyes and he looked deeply into hers( yeah I know that is so corny but hey what can I say I love using that line). "I'm going to make it up to you for yelling at you. How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow and then on the weekend we can catch a movie?"  
  
"That would be great Rei!" He answered. He couldn't believe how lucky he was just a few minutes ago he was totally pissing Rei off by him being around here and now she was asking him out on a date who would have ever expected that? Rei smiled at his answer.  
  
"Okay then it's settled, well go out for lunch and then watch a movie." She exclaimed and linked arms with him. "Come on we better get going before the others start to wonder where we are." He nodded and then they walked towards the school. Unfortunately the plans of these happy couples would be ruined by an unexpected attack by Hera.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Whoa that chapter really took a lot out of me so I hope you all appreciated it. Anyway the other couples will be introduced in the next chapter so until then me and Hoshimare bid you goodbye! 


	5. Romantic Meetings Part Two

Here's the fifth chapter for you :) – Hoshimare

Disclaimer: I and FreeTheSoul888 do not own any of the mention characters

**Zindakku Hirokai: Thank you for reviewing and we probably can add those extra characters into our story**

**Cat 753: Thanks for reviewing again and I'm glad you noticed the song is from Evanescence :) **

Chapter 5:

**Ami & Bakura**:

The library was empty for the rest of the afternoon well except for Ami who was in there studying and Bakura who was in there studying Ami. '_Okay there's Ami now all I need to do is casually walk over to her and say 'hi_.' Bakura thought as he watched Ami reading her book intently. He walked out from behind the bookshelf and started going over to Ami.

"Hey Ami what are you reading?" He asked casually. Ami looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh hi Bakura I'm just reading up on some history work. Why don't you come sit with me?" She replied and then motioned to the seat next to her.

Bakura was about to reply to her question but wouldn't you know it just then some books high up on the shelf fell off and landed right on top of Bakura.

"Oh my goodness Bakura are you okay!?" Exclaimed Ami as she ran over to Bakura and started to help get the books off of him. When she was done Bakura got into an upright position and rubbed his head.

"I guess I should have been watching where I was going." He said and tried to hide his embarrassment with a smile. Ami on the other hand looked very concerned.

"Bakura, how could you laugh about something like this?" She asked, "you could have been seriously hurt now let me make sure you're not bleeding." She reached up and began to examine his head. Bakura could smell a faint smell of lilies coming from Ami and blushed at how close she was to him.

"Wow you sure seem to know what you're doing Ami." He said trying to get his mind off of her delicate hands on top of his head.

"Yes, well ever since I was a little girl I've always wanted to be a doctor like my mom so I try to be like one most of the time." She told him. "Well I don't see anything wrong with you, here let me help you up." She stood up and then helped him.

"Well I should be going, I don't want to disturb your reading anymore then I've already have." Bakura said and headed for the door when a hand grabbed his.

"No Bakura it's okay you didn't bother me at all in fact it's nice when someone else is in here." Ami pulled him over to where she had been sitting and placed him down in a seat. "So what exactly are you doing here Bakura?"

"Um... I came in here... to get a book." He replied stupidly. Ami, however just giggled.

"Well I figured that much out but what kind of book are you looking for?"

"Oh probably just a book I can read in my spare time that's all."

"If you want I can help you look for one." Ami suggested and got out of her seat. Bakura smiled at her and got up as well. "I have the perfect book for you come on." Ami grabbed his arm and pulled him down aisle after aisle until she finally found it. "Ah ha here it is!" Bakura picked up the book and examined it.

"_The Tomb of the Forbidden_." He read.

"I've read it before and it's a really good book you should definitely give it a try." Ami said.

"Okay Ami I'll take your word on it." He went over to the checkout desk and got the book. "Well now I really should be leaving."

"Hey Bakura can I ask you something before you go?" Ami asked just as Bakura was about to make his way to the door.

"Sure Ami, you can ask me anything." Bakura replied.

"Well I was just wondering if this weekend you wanted to do something with me like maybe go to this new café I've heard about." She questioned as a small blush appeared on her face.

"That would be great Ami!" Bakura exclaimed making Ami smile. "I'll see you at the front of the school on Saturday." Bakura then waved his goodbye and walked out of the library.

--------------------------------

**Seiya & May**:

"All I have to do now is add this bow and my masterpiece will be done." May exclaimed as she added a purple bow to the dress she had been working on in the Home. Ec room.

"Hey May what are you working on?" Seiya asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Seiya I was just working on something that you wouldn't be interested in." She answered withed a flushed face for she never showed anyone her designs before and she certainly wouldn't be showing them now so she quickly jumped in front of her design.

"Oh well you don't mind if I hang out in here for awhile do you?" He asked again and sat down on one of the stools.

"Of course not." She replied. "However if you don't mind me asking... why are you in here?"

"Well I was hoping that I could find someone in here who knew how to cook so they could make me something but since no one is in here at the moment I'll just have to wait." He answered.

"Why don't you just go to the cafeteria and get something there Seiya?" She asked. "After all wouldn't it be easier just getting some food from there?"

"It would but it's just too far away for me and besides the company here is much better then at the caf." He answered with a goofy smile on his face which made May smile as well. "Why do you want me to go so badly anyway?"

"What on earth makes you think that I want you to leave?"

"The fact that you keep suggesting that I should go to the cafeteria and the fact that you keep giving me a look that says 'go away."

"I did not give you a look Seiya." May retorted. And walked over to him not even realizing that she had just revealed her outfit to him.

"Hey cool dress did you make it?" Seiya asked as he got up and went over to it.

"What dress I don't see any dress." May said quickly and tried to hide the dress again but it was too late for Seiya just pushed past here and examined it.

"The stitching is really good and the colours are perfect." Seiya said.

"And what do you know about dresses?" May asked for she couldn't believe a guy like Seiya would ever be interested in clothes designs.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm just hoping that by me saying these things you'll be impressed by me." He replied.

"So you don't really like my dress huh?" May asked and bowed her head in shame.

"That's not what I said May I love your dress and most dresses don't impress me." Seiya answered as he remembered all the weird dresses Saori would wear.

"Do you really mean that Seiya? I mean you're not just saying that to be nice?" Seiya snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Why would I lie to you about something like this?" Was his answer. May smiled at him until she realized how close he was getting to her.

"Um Seiya what are you doing?" She asked. Seiya ignored her question and just was about to lean into her face when...

"TORCHIC!" May's Torchic jumped out of its pokéball causing Seiya to almost have a heart attack while May laughed her head off at how scared Seiya looked.

"Sorry bout that my, Torchic likes to jump out of his pokéball at the most annoying times."

"Hey isn't that the creature you were ordering around when we were fighting Hera's minions?" He asked as Torchic began to run around the room in a continuous circle.

"Yep and they are called pokémon." She replied.

"What does pokémon mean?"

"It's short for pocket monsters and I bet after that shock you must be really hungry now." Seiya nodded his head while his stomach began to growl. "Okay then I will escort you to the cafeteria then." She grabbed his arm and began to drag him down the hall.

"Hey May?"

"Yes Seiya?"

"Would you like to go out with me this weekend?" May blushed as they rounded another corner.

"Sure Seiya but only if you promise not to tell anyone about that dress I was working on." She replied. He smiled and nodded his head and they walked into the cafeteria.

---------------------------------

**Serena & Joey**:

Serena had just left Brock and Lita because she knew they wanted to be alone and went straight to the cafeteria for she was still hungry even after eating half of the food Lita and Brock made for her and Ash. She walked over to her table with a tray completely covered with all sorts of different pastries and began to stuff them down her throat when Joey came in and walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Serena have you seen Yugi or Tristan around?" He asked as Serena stuffed another cupcake into her mouth.

"I maven't beem mem." She replied, but since her mouth was full of food Joey didn't understand what she had just said.

"Pardon?" She swallowed the cupcake down and looked at him.

"I said I haven't seen them." She answered. Joey sighed in frustration as Serena went back to her food.

"Hey that stuff looks good can I have some?" He asked as he eyed the food on Serena's tray. Serena immediately stopped eating and put a protective hand around her tray.

"No way! Go get your own!" She exclaimed. Joey covered his ears as Serena yelled at him and then glared at her.

"You didn't have to yell at me you meatball head!" Joey yelled as he recalled what Rei had called her when they first arrived at the school. Serena's eyes began to fill with tears as soon as Joey muttered those words.

"Can you just go?" Serena asked as the tears poured down her pale face. Joey, who wasn't expecting tears, began to feel really bad for making her cry and tried to calm her down.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't think that that would make you cry after all Rei calls you that all the time and you never seemed to mind it that much." Joey said. Serena stopped crying and looked straight at him.

"It's not that it's just that my old boyfriend Darien used to call me that for fun and well I thought what we had was really special but in the end he left me for someone else." Serena said as pain was eminent in her voice. Joey didn't know why but anger filled up inside of him as the thought of someone leaving a girl as sweet as Serena came clearly into his mind.

"Well your old boyfriend must have been a total idiot for leaving you for some other girl." Joey said without thinking. When he finally realized what he had just said he tried to cover it up. "I mean... um that wasn't very nice of him to do that to you."

Serena smiled at how he was trying to fix what he had just said and was a little shocked that he even said it in the first place for no one besides Darien had ever said anything nice like that to her. After listening to him stumble over his own words for awhile she decided to put him out of his embarrassment.

"Thanks, I really needed that and well I guess I can spare a few of my pastries." She said as she pushed the tray over to him and put on one of her brightest smiles. Joey blushed and took a chocolate éclair.

"Your welcome and thanks for the food." The two of them just sat there for awhile doing nothing except eating the pastries when Joey decided to speak up. "Hey Serena do you want to go out with me this weekend?" Serena almost choked on her cinnamon bun when he asked her that question.

"Are you okay Serena? Do you need some water?" Joey asked with worry.

"No I'm fine Joey but um what did you just ask me?" She replied. Joey blushed at having to ask the question again.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend that's all." He answered. Serena thought that was what he asked but she had to make sure and now that she knew that was what he had said she was really happy to know that Joey really wanted to go out with her.

"I would absolutely love to go out with you Joey." She said making Joey give a sigh of relief.

"Okay now that that is settled let's get back to finishing off this tray?" Joey exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree with you more." The two of them went back to the pastries and began talking about what they would do that weekend.

------------------------------------

**Mokuba & Hotaru**:

Hotaru sat outside as she lay on her back and felt the sun on her face. She didn't know why she even tried getting a bit of sun for no matter how long she stayed outside she never lost the paleness on her face.

"What are you doing?" A voice said from above her. She quickly jerked up from her position and hit Mokuba in the face when she got up.

"Oh my goodness! Mokuba are you okay!?" She exclaimed as Mokuba rubbed his cheek.

"I'm okay Hotaru." He replied.

"I am so sorry for hitting you please forgive me." She begged as she bowed before him. Mokuba laughed a little and pulled Hotaru off of the ground.

"I think I should be the one apologizing. After all I shouldn't have startled you like that." Mokuba replied as Hotaru wiped the dirt off her skirt. "I just came over here because when I saw you lying on the ground I wasn't sure if you were okay or not."

"So you thought that I was hurt?" She asked. Mokuba nodded and Hotaru looked away from him. "You're just like everyone else who thinks I can't do anything just because I tire faster then others." Mokuba mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I... um can't really tell you." He replied stupidly. Hotaru gave him another look and began to walk away. '_Smooth move Mokuba_. _You just made the cute girl angry at you._' He thought to himself and ran to catch up to her.

"Stop following me Mokuba!" Hotaru yelled when Mokuba caught up to her. Mokuba instantly stopped moving and watched her again walk away. Unfortunately thanks to all that yelling that Hotaru did her body had grown tired and she collapsed as soon as she was a few feet away from Mokuba.

"Hotaru are you okay?"

"No Mokuba I need you to help me get up please." She replied. Mokuba was about to grab her hands to pull her up but then an idea came to him.

"Actually Hotaru I'm going to make you get up by yourself." Mokuba said. Hotaru looked at him and saw that he really meant it.

"But I can't get up by myself." Hotaru complained. "I'm not strong enough."

"If you're going to put yourself down like that then of course you're not going to be strong enough to get up." Then the idea suddenly hit Hotaru as she smiled at him.

"Thank you Mokuba." Mokuba was surprised that she said that and was about to ask her why she said thank you when Hotaru got off the ground all by herself.

"You did it Hotaru!" Mokuba exclaimed as he hugged her. Hotaru blushed and as soon as Mokuba remembered what he was doing he to blushed and let go of her. "By the way Hotaru why did you say thank you to me earlier?"

"I said thank you for believing in me." She replied. "And I'm beginning to think that you didn't come over to me just to see if I was alright." Mokuba blushed again.

"Um... yeah."

"So what is it that you wanted to see me about?" Mokuba stared at his feet as he answered her.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date this weekend because I really like you." He answered. Hotaru smiled at him and lifted his chin so he could look her in the eye.

"I would love to go out with you Mokuba because the truth is I really like you to." Mokuba smiled and grabbed Hotaru's hand and led her back towards the school.

"By the way could you not mention this to my brother Kaiba?" Mokuba asked.

"Why?"

"Well he might get a bit protective over me and want to make sure that you are good enough for me because he's like that sometimes." Hotaru laughed at his answer.

"In that case I won't even talk to your brother." Mokuba laughed as well as they entered the building.

------------------------------

**Téa & Yugi**:

"Let's see if I fuse my Dark Magician with the Flame Swordsman I can have an unbeatable strategy." Yugi whispered to himself.

Yugi had finally got away from Téa and was now in homeroom with his duel monster cards trying to think of an awesome game strategy.

"YUGI MOTO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" And angry voice yelled from behind him. Yugi slowly turned around and almost fell out of his chair when he saw Téa standing right behind him with flames flashing behind her.

"Um hi Téa." Yugi said and then noticed that his cards were still on the desk. "I can explain."

"You don't need to explain anything Yugi it's obvious that you disobeyed the school and my orders and were playing Duel Monsters!"

"No Téa that wasn't what I was doing with them."

"Then what were you doing?" She asked. Yugi shifted in his chair and then finally gave her an answer.

"I was figuring out a good strategy." That was obviously not the answer that Téa wanted for as soon as he said that she stormed out of the classroom. "Téa wait!" Yugi ran after her.

"I don't want to talk to you Yugi. You have broken your promise to me so that just proves that we aren't as good of friends as I thought." Yugi grabbed Téa's wrist and spun her around.

"Look Téa I'm really sorry but you know how I feel about Duel Monsters."

"Oh then you care more about Duel monsters than are friendship?"

"No that's not what I'm saying; I'm saying that you know I can't really live without playing my Duel Monster cards just as I can't live without you." Téa blushed at Yugi's last comment and Yugi blushed too as he saw Téa blushing. "I mean without you and the others."

"I see... well then... um." Téa stuttered as both of them continued to blush. "I guess I'll just leave." Téa tried to walk away but Yugi still had a tight grip on her wrist. Yugi noticed too and quickly let go.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah." The two of them stood in silence for a couple of minutes when Yugi realized something.

"I forgot my cards in homeroom!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down Yugi let's just go back and get them." Téa said trying to calm him down.

"You don't understand I was only allowed in there because Deathmask thought I was going to do homework."

"And..." She urged on.

"And he said he would come back and check on me in a few minutes and a few minutes is almost up!"

"I see what you mean. We better get back them before Deathmask finds them and confiscates them." Téa – this time – grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him all the way back to the room. Yugi was about to open the door when Téa stopped him.

"What are you...?" Téa put her hand over his mouth and put a finger to her lips.

"Why did you do that to me?" Yugi whispered after Téa let go of his mouth.

"Deathmask is already in there I saw him through the window so if you had shouted we would have been caught."

"What about my cards did he see them?" Téa looked through the window again and saw the cards were still on the desk.

"No, they're still on the desk so here's the plan." She whispered something into Yugi's ear. He smiled and nodded and then Téa opened the door and walked inside. "Hey Mr. DeathMask!" Deathmask looked up from his desk and frowned at Téa.

"I already told you that I would have none of this 'Mr.' thing got that?"

"Right. Anyway I just came here to ask you something." While all of this was happening Yugi had snuck in and crawled up to the desk and was about to grab them.

"What question would you like to ask me?" Téa was about to tell him when a crash was heard from behind. She looked around and Deathmask looked around Téa and they saw that the books on the shelves had fallen off. "Just great, Téa help me pick up those books."

"Yes Deathmask." Téa prayed silently to herself that Yugi had gotten out of there and that he wasn't buried under all the books.

Once they were done picking up the books Deathmask walked back over to his desk. Téa on the other hand was celebrating the fact that her plan had actually worked and that Yugi was okay.

"So Téa what were you going to ask me?" Deathmask's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh I was just wondering if... we always have to come here first thing in the morning?" Deathmask sighed at the stupid question.

"Yes Téa you always have to come here first so that way I can take attendance." He answered.

"Thank you Deathmask." Téa said and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Deathmask just gave a grunt for a reply as she shut the door behind her. As soon as she was out of the room Yugi came running up to her.

"Well your plan worked I got my cards back." He said cheerfully. "Thanks a lot for helping me even though I know you don't appreciate the game."

"You're welcome. Well I guess I should be going now."

"Wait Téa how about as a thank you gift I take you out somewhere this weekend?" Téa hid a blush and smiled at him.

"I'd love that Yugi." She then gave him a gentle peck on the check and walked away.

----------------------------------

**Ranma & Akane**:

Akane was in the gym and was practicing her martial arts when Ranma walked in.

"Hey Akane I see you're still practicing the martial arts huh?" Ranma asked as Akane punched another one of her practice targets. Akane stopped punching though and turned around to look at Ranma.

"Of course I'm still training... shouldn't you be as well?" She answered. Ranma walked up to her and leaned on one of the targets.

"Well since my pops not here to force me to train why should I?"

"To keep in shape and to make sure that you are always prepared in case Hera's minions attack again." She replied.

"Well I can see why you need to keep in shape Akane but me..." He cut himself off quickly as he saw Akane's fist coming towards his face. "I was kidding!"

"I know you weren't you jerk!" After awhile of Akane bombarding him with punches she stopped hitting Ranma and went back to hitting the targets.

"Where's doctor Tofu when you need him!?" Ranma exclaimed as he lay on the ground.

"Well that's what you get for saying that to me." Akane replied.

"Man I should report you to Deathmask or one of the other teachers."

"Ranma you need to grow up, I mean it's not like that really hurt you."

"Excuse me I'd like to see you being beat up by yourself you macho chick." Ranma knew that he shouldn't have said that especially when he saw Akane going at him for another attack so he raised his arms up and waited for her to hit him. However it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Akane was... crying!? "Akane, what's wrong!?"

"I know this is stupid but I really miss my dad and my sisters and everyone back home even that perverted old man Happosai." She told him and began to cry harder. Ranma didn't know exactly what to do, he never seen Akane cry over something like this before and well since his father never really showed him any compassion when he was young he didn't know how to comfort Akane.

"It's okay Akane calm down you'll be able to see them during the holidays like Christmas and Easter." He said while gently rubbing her back.

"I guess you're right Ranma." Akane wiped away most of her tears and looked at him. _Even with a tearstained face Akane is still really cute_. Ranma thought and blushed at what he had been thinking. "Ranma why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Akane I was just thinking of something." He replied and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Hey Ranma why did you come in here in the first place?" She asked.

"Well I actually came in here because I was going to train but then I saw you were already in here and decided to bug you instead."

"So you do still want to train I knew it."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter how much you train you're never going to get better then me." Akane lightly punched him on the arm and Ranma smiled at her. "Hey Akane how about me and you do something together this weekend like go see a movie?" At these words Akane completely froze. He actually asked her out on a date! She was in heaven.

"Sure Ranma I'd love to but you're paying got that." Akane replied after a few moments of her feeling like she was in heaven.

"Fine I'll give in to your demands... this time." He said and took her hand in his and led her out of the gym.

---------------------------------------

**Sango & Miroku**:

Sango heaved her boomerang onto her back and walked towards the nearby forest. She had a feeling that her boomerang might come in handy in the battle against Hera and decided to spend her afternoon training. She slipped her hand in the strap and threw it with all her might. As the boomerang knocked down about twenty trees Miroku came outside as well and walked over to Sango.

"Hello Sango." Sango looked away from her boomerang and turned towards Miroku.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" She asked, however as Miroku was about to answer Sango heard her boomerang coming towards then and quickly jumped out of the way but Miroku unfortunately wasn't as lucky and got hit at full force by the impact of the hit.

"Oh my gosh Miroku!" Sango exclaimed and ran over to Miroku and lifted the boomerang off him. Once it was off she began to shake him. "Miroku wake up!" He didn't open his eyes so Sango was about to go get some help when she felt a familiar hand squeeze her butt. "HENTAI!" She slapped Miroku across the face and got up to leave.

"Sango wait!" Miroku yelled after her. She spun around and faced Miroku with an evil glare.

"What!?"

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"I was really worried about you and then you had to result to your dirty habits you are such a jerk!"

"Hey wait a minute I've done that to you before and you've never gotten angry before so why are you acting like this?"

"If you have to ask then you don't know anything about me." Sango turned around and walked back into the school. Miroku looked after her and felt really, really bad for what he had done to Sango so he ran into the school and began to look for her so he could apologize.

"Hey Hiromi have you seen Sango... Whoa!" Miroku looked at Hiromi and had to fight down a huge urge to laugh. Hiromi was completely covered in spots from head to toe. "What happened to you?"

"Well to answer your first question I did happen to see Sango just a few seconds ago. She pushed me out of the way and went that way." He pointed towards the art room, "and for your second question I'm allergic to girls so when Sango pushed me my allergies acted up.

"You're allergic to girls? That's awful!" Miroku exclaimed. "No wonder you always seem to always keep your distance with them... Sango! I need to talk to her see you later Hiromi!" Miroku quickly ran down the hall and into the art room leaving a very confused Hiromi behind.

As Miroku opened the door to the art room he immediately noticed that Sango was in there and that she was crying.

"Um hey Sango." She turned around and wiped the tears off her face. Miroku walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her. "Sango I'm really, really sorry about groping you and hurting your feelings. You know I can't help it, so to make up for my rude and uncalled for behaviour I Miroku will take you out this Saturday." Sango couldn't help but give in and smile at the way he was acting.

"Well then I, Sango will accept your proposal." She replied. Miroku was happy that she forgave him and was about to suggest they go back outside when he noticed that Sango had been working with some clay.

"I see you have been busy working on something. May I ask what this fine piece of work is?" Sango blushed furiously as she answered him.

"Um earlier, before I was outside training with my boomerang I made a sculptor of you out of the clay and when I saw it after seeing you I took all my anger out on the image of you." Sango waited for Miroku to get angry at her but instead he burst out in laughter.

"Believe me Sango I've had you do worse things to me than just beating up a clay image of me."

"Well I'm glad you're not angry with it. How about we go back outside for awhile? I need to get my boomerang anyway." Miroku nodded his head and they walked back outside.

------------------------------

**Inu Yasha & Kagome**:

"So it's this way to the boys' dormitory?" Tristan asked Kagome as he pointed down a hall.

"Yes Tristan that's the way to the dormitory." Kagome impatiently replied for she was just about to go outside with her sketchbook so she could sketch some pictures when he had stopped her.

"Okay thanks Kagome I'll see ya later!" Tristan waved goodbye to Kagome and ran off down the hall. Kagome waved after him and then walked out of the school. As she stepped out into the light she quickly covered her eyes as the sun fell down upon her. She looked around for a shady tree and as soon as she spotted the perfect one she walked over to it, sat down and began to sketch.

"Finally it's finished!" She exclaimed after awhile and held up her sketch to admire it. She was about to get up and go back inside when a strange urge to sleep came upon her so she flipped her book closed and laid back against the tree and fell asleep. Meanwhile Inu Yasha (who had been asleep up in the tree as well) woke up to the sound of Kagome's voice and sure enough as soon as he opened his eyes he could smell Kagome's scent coming from below him. He hopped out of the tree and landed gracefully in front of her. He was about to say something to her when he noticed she was asleep and decided not to disturb her and was about to go back up in the tree when he noticed Kagome's sketch book.

"I wonder what this is?" He muttered to himself and picked up the book and flipped it open to the first page, as soon as he did he gasped at the image that was on it. It was a sketch of Shippo from when he was younger and it showed him sitting on the grass with tons of that candy stuff around him. On his face wore a goofy expression and Inu Yasha couldn't help but admit it was a perfect likeness of him. He flipped it to the next page and again was amazed to see that it was Sango. She was in her exterminator outfit and was getting ready to fling her boomerang. He flipped to the next page and saw an image of Miroku, he had a stern look on his face and his left hand was on the prayer beads as if he was getting ready to pull them off and let out the Kazaana (wind tunnel). But the picture that really took his breath away was the last picture of the book. The one that Kagome had been working on earlier before. It was a picture of him, he was holding his Tetsusaiga and he held a smirk on his face and at the bottom of the page it said, '_to Inu Yasha, the coolest demon I know. Love Kagome' _He smiled at what she had wrote and was just about to close the book and put it back beside Kagome when he noticed her begin to stir so he quickly held onto the book and jumped back up into the tree.

"Ah that was a nice nap. Now I better get back inside before..." Her sentence trailed off as she noticed that her sketch book was missing. She thought of who could have taken it when she noticed a strand of silver hair hanging off a small twig and knew right away who had done it. "SIT!" As soon as she said those words Inu Yasha came crashing down from the tree and created a huge crater in the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" He angrily asked as he emerged from the crater. Kagome however just walked over to him and snatched her book out of his hands.

"How dare you take this from me without asking, this is very personal you know!" She yelled. Inu Yasha was a little surprised at how angry Kagome was but quickly got over it and got back into the battle.

"It's your fault for leaving this just lying around!" He retorted.

"You could have at least asked me before you took it."

"Well sorry for not wanting to wake you up. If it's any consolation I liked your drawings." Kagome blushed at his compliment until she realized that he had looked at her sketches.

"You didn't happen to look at the last one... did you?" She asked timidly. Inu Yasha gave her a tiny smirk and as soon as he did that she knew that he had. "I can explain..."

"You don't need to explain anything Kagome since I already know you were planning to give it to me." Kagome blushed an even deeper shade of red when he said that.

"So I take it you've already read what I wrote huh?"

"Yep." The two of them stood there in silence for awhile until Inu Yasha decided to speak first. "Hey Kagome I've been meaning to ask you if you could show me around town this weekend because since we're in a totally different place I don't know where anything is."

"Sure Inu Yasha I loved to but only if you don't tell the others about the sketches it's bad enough you know that I drew you, I don't need the others to know." Kagome answered with a smile. Inu Yasha smiled back.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, what kind of demon do you think I am?" Kagome's smile just widened as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the school.

---------------------------------------

**Hera's lair**:

Hera sat at her thrown and watched as most of the Bronze Saints and all of the other humans made their plans for the weekend. She smiled at how perfect it was for her plan and quickly got off her seat and walked into the next room.

"Now my newly found warriors, it's time for you to prove yourselves and see if you truly are as strong as you think you are. This weekend you are going to attack the Bronze Saints and all those who appose me. Now leave me and fulfill my dream or face my wrath!" The warriors she had been speaking to bowed and left without so much as a word. Hera walked back into the room where she had been watching the others and smiled devilishly. "You may be happy now but just you wait." She then bowed her head back and laughed.

-------------------------------------

Hey everyone FreeTheSoul888 here finally we have posted the fifth chapter sorry for the long wait, me and Hoshimare have been pretty busy lately so we're really sorry for making you ppl's wait so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and we will try as hard as we can to get the sixth chapter out as quickly as we can but unfortunately until then we have to bid you farewell.


	6. Dates and Fate Part One

Hi Hoshimare here! Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing it's much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Neither Hoshimare nor FreeTheSoul888 own any of the mentioned characters. So sorry but your chance at instant millions went right out the window.

Chibi Anime Otaku: Glad you like the story. 1st off The P.I in zodiac PI stands for Private eye. And yes, Teresa and Keiko are original characters. And you're right, Dave is a dork, can you believe he's based after a real person who will not leave us alone! 

Chapter 6:

Just for the sake of entertainment we are going to go straight to the weekend.

----------------------------------------

**Keiko & Hyoga**:

Keiko and Hyoga had headed to the beach an hour and a half before sunrise. The water was freezing but to Hyoga it was just like visiting his mother in the frozen waters of Siberia. Keiko on the other hand wasn't as okay.

"Oh-my-gosh the water is freezing!" Keiko exclaimed as the cool water reached up to her waist and as a wave splashed over them.

"Come on Keiko it's not that bad, believe me I've swam through colder waters then this." Hyoga replied.

"Yeah well that's because you are more adapted to the cold then I am so please don't laugh at me!" Keiko pleaded. Hyoga smiled at her.

"Don't worry Keiko I would never dream of laughing at you." Keiko smiled back and was about to swim closer to him when a huge wave descended upon them and engulfed them. After a couple of seconds under the water, Hyoga resurfaced first. "Wow, wasn't that amazing Keiko? Keiko?" He looked around him to see that Keiko was nowhere to be seen. He quickly dived back beneath the ocean to search for her. After a few minutes of looking he resurfaced again but by this time he was beginning to panic and was just about to dive back under the water again when…

"Hey Hyoga what are you doing?" He turned around and gave a huge sigh of relief as he saw that Keiko was perfectly safe and was standing on the dock. He swam over to her and pulled himself onto the dock with a little help from Keiko.

"Dude what is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about Hyoga?" Keiko asked with a confused expression on her face.

"You made me worry about you for nothing! I thought that the waves had claimed you and that I would never see you again!"

"Well I tried to tell you before you went diving back under the water but you didn't… wait. Did you say you were that worried about me?" Hyoga blushed as Keiko's face was just inches away from his face.

"Well, yeah of course I was worried about you I mean I wouldn't want you to die because I really like you." This time Keiko blushed as Hyoga's lips came closer to hers, however, just as Hyoga's lips were about to grace hers Keiko pushed Hyoga back into the freezing waters. When his head popped out from under the water he saw Keiko with a huge grin on her face.

"You didn't think I was going to let you kiss me that easily did you? You're going to have to catch me first!" She giggled as she started running along down the beach. Hyoga smiled slyly and quickly got out of the water and began to chase her down the sandy shore. After a few minutes of chasing the two of them were sitting on the dock again as the sun was shining brightly in the sky and the seagulls were making their usual fuss.

"Wow look at the sky." Keiko said looking to the east at the sun.

"It's beautiful just like you." Hyoga said with a sideways glance. Keiko smiled and a small blush graced her cheeks.

"Shut up." She said playfully as she gently nudged him in the side. Hyoga grabbed Keiko's arm and turned her towards him, his icy blue eyes glinting with mischief. "Hyoga what are you doing?"

"Well you did promise me a kiss if I caught you and I just did." Keiko laughed and blushed as again they moved closer to each other.

"Hate to break up the love fest but I've got a job to do." A voice snarled. Keiko and Hyoga turned to see a boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a green ceremonial outfit with the Ying-yang symbol on it. A sword was gripped tightly in his hand.

"Who are you?" Hyoga asked getting up and standing protectively in front of Keiko.

"My name is no concern of yours." The boy replied.

"Okay then, what do you want? No wait I think I've got the answer to that…you work for Hera." Hyoga stated. The boy smirked evilly.

"Precisely." He said. Keiko looked at Hyoga and the boy who had both crouched down into fighting stances. Keiko decided to take a little gander at the boy's mind. _Arg! Let me out! She can't control me forever! The damn immortal bitch!_

"Oh my god! Keiko said.

"What is it?" Hyoga asked dodging a kick from the boy.

"Mind control." Keiko replied.

"Just great. Diamond Dust!" Hyoga shouted unleashing a blinding flurry of snow.

"Element Fire!" the boy said melting the fire before it reached him. (I think I just gave away mystery boy's identity or maybe I did that earlier…oh well don't mind me I'm leaving now.)

"Great. This is just peachy. Any idea how to stop the mind control?" Hyoga asked Keiko.

"Good whack in the head should do it." Keiko said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, you got that staff with you?" Hyoga asked.

"Always do." Keiko replied with a grin. _Good, I'll keep him occupied while you hit him from behind. _Hyoga thought. Keiko heard his thoughts and nodded. Hyoga smiled then ran at the boy and executed a complicated move which left him gripping the boy's lower legs.

"Freezing fist!" He shouted. Ice started to form on the boy's legs. As the boy struggled against the ice Keiko opened her wings and flew silently behind the boy. She lifted her staff and delivered a hard whack on the head to the boy.

"Hey! That hurt dammit! Wait just a minute! I'm in control. Yes! Finally!" the boy shouted happily.

"We'd like a name please? And a list of anyone else Hera has control of would be nice." Hyoga ordered.

"Well, my name's Syaoran Li. And there were 18 of us in total me, my friends and the rest I didn't know." The boy replied.

"Okay, I guess that's it then. Come one we'll take you back to the school and the nurse can look at any injuries." Keiko said. And with that said Keiko and Hyoga led Syaoran back to the school.

---------------------------------------

**Teresa & Shun**:

The sun came up the next morning to find Teresa in the stables the pieces of a bridle sitting on her lap. Her ankle was wrapped in a bandage.

"**What are you doing here so early Teresa?" **Helios asked sticking his head out of his stall.

"Well for one, I haven't cleaned your tack in a while and besides I couldn't sleep any more. Heck, I could barely fall asleep last night." Teresa replied pouring some saddle soap on a sponge.

"**Was it because of that guy?"** Helios asked disdainfully. Before Teresa could answer Shun walked into the barn.

"Good morning Teresa. How's your ankle?" he asked cheerfully.

"**Speak Of the damn devil."** Helios said laying his ears flat against his head and sending a glare in Shun's direction. Teresa glared at Helios her eyes telling him to behave himself or pay the price.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking Shun." Teresa said grinning before turning back to her work.

"That's good." Shun said his green eyes twinkling. Teresa rubbed her eyes before grabbing the bit (the metal part of the bridle that goes in the horse's mouth) and a piece of steel wool.

"Are you tired?" Shun asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Helios glared and let out a loud snort.

"Oh, shove it Helios. Yeah I'm a little tired I couldn't sleep last night and I woke up early this morning." Teresa said.

"Ah, well you should try to get more sleep. You know I don't think your horse likes me much." Shun said. Teresa laughed slightly.

"He doesn't like many guys. It's because he's a stallion. Stallions are very protective of their herd and won't let any other males near it. Helios considers me as part of his herd and sees you as another stallion trying to take me away from him."

"I see… well you have nothing to worry about Helios. I'm not going to take her away from you."

"**Like I'm going to believe him?" **Helios grumbled.

"HELIOS!"

"**What?**"

"What's wrong Teresa?" Shun asked completely unaware of how much this stallion really didn't like him.

"Oh nothing Shun, you'll be riding Sweet she's a really gentle horse so she shouldn't be too much trouble so how about we get going?" She asked as she mounted Helios who was still reluctant in letting his mistress go off with this guy!

"Sure thing." Shun replied and mounted Sweet and then the two of them set off, unknown to them that someone was following them.

Teresa and Shun were busy talking and laughing while Helios was planning a diabolical plan in his little head.

"**Hey Sweet.**"

"**What is it Helios?**" Sweet asked.

"**I just thought you should know that the guy who is riding you likes to go really fast.**"

"**Really? Okay then.**" And before Shun knew what was happening Sweet began to pick up speed.

"Whoa slow down Sweet-BAM!" Shun fell off Sweet. Helios laughed inside as Teresa dismounted and ran over to see if Shun was okay.

"OMG SHUN! Are you alright?" Teresa asked and helped him off the ground.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"But not for long!" The two of them turned around; startled that someone else was there.

"Who are you?" Teresa asked."

"No concern of yours since you'll be dead soon anyway." A young teenage boy with long fiery red hair replied and then began to attack them.

Teresa felt stupid that she left her sword behind at school and was sure that both her and Shun were going to die when a pink glow surrounded them and when it faded away Teresa was surprised to see Shun dressed up in pink armor while holding a chain and then mentally slapped herself for forgetting that Shun was the bronze saint of Andromeda.

"Teresa stay back okay I don't want you to get hurt." Teresa was about to protest when she realized without her sword she would only get in the way so she simply nodded and stepped back a little.

"How sweet of you to care about her safety you know if she wasn't a friend of yours I could have let her live."

"Let me fill you in on something, as long as I am around I will always protect her!" Shun shouted with true sincerity in his words. It moved Teresa to see how much he cared for her, Helios on the other hand…well let's just say he wasn't too thrilled.

"**Oh please. How mushy is that Teresa? Let's just go and leave him to deal with his own problems**."

"Helios if you say one more bad word against Shun I swear I am going to feed you nothing but those cheap oats you hate so much for at least a whole two months!" Teresa threatened. Helios immediately kept quiet for nothing was worse then having to be fed really cheap and soggy oats. "Okay now listen Helios I need you to do something very important…" She then proceeded whispering her plan into Helios's ear, while Shun kept up his fight with the mysterious young teenager.

"I have to admit you've got some skills as a warrior. However you still have a long way to go before you can beat me in combat." Fiery exclaimed as he dodged another one of Shun's attacks.

"_Man this guy is good!_" Shun thought. "_How am I supposed to catch him?_" As he began to ponder how he could use his chain to snare him the red headed teenager pulled out a single rose. Well obviously Shun didn't see much of a threat to this until the rose became a whip!

Meanwhile after Teresa had spoken of her plan to Helios he crept (if a horse could creep) behind Shun. He gave out a loud whinny and ran towards Shun like he was going to headbutt him and that was what Shun was expecting him to do at first when instead Helios ran right past him and kicked the teen in the stomach and making him smack right into the tree. It was a direct blow to his head, which worried Teresa for she didn't want to kill him.

As the red head opened his eyes he gave a bewildered expression. He looked like he didn't know where he was and had to quickly jump out of the way before he was greeted by hooves.

"Whoa horse! Calm down." He said as he got up slowly. Teresa and Shun could see something was definitely different about this young man.

"Helios! Stop, I mean it." Teresa ordered and moved towards the stranger. Helios stood protectively in front of his mistress.

"**You can't be serious? He just tried to kill us! Why should we spare him?**" He questioned and gave the guy a glare.

"We are not killers Helios and look at him. Look into his eyes, I can see he's not going to try and hurt us anymore." Helios looked back at the man and then at his mistress. He could tell the she was not going to change her mind and moved out of the way.

"**_Why does my mistress always fall for guys who look like girls?_**"

"Excuse me. Sorry about my horse but just a few moments ago you tried to destroy me and my date over there. Who are you and where did you come from?" She asked. He gave her an intent gaze.

"My name is Kurama and I was under mind control by a lady who looked like a bird." He replied. "There were other who were under the control as well. Some were my friends while the others I had never met before but were victims as well." Teresa and Shun looked at each. They knew exactly who it was that Kurama was talking about.

"The woman who did this to you goes by the name of Hera and if what you say is true that there were others then I'm betting that our friends our in trouble."

-----------------------------------

**Serena & Joey**:

"Hey Joey!" Joey turned around at the sound of his name and smiled as Serena came running up towards him.

"Hey Serena are you ready to go?"

"Yep, hey where are we going exactly anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there." Joey replied with a sly smirk. Serena was a little disappointed that he didn't tell her but got over it quickly as Joey grabbed her hand and began to lead her to where they were going to be having their date.

5 minutes later:

"Here we are!" Joey announced as Serena gasped in shock at where they were.

"An arcade! How did you know I liked arcades?" Serena exclaimed.

"Well I just thought that since we had so much in common you would like a place like this."

"You guessed right come on let's go have some fun!" She grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him inside and was completely unaware that someone was watching them.

"So what do you want to play first?" Joey asked but Serena didn't reply. He turned to look at her and was shocked to see that she was gone. "Serena where did you go?"

"I'm over here!" He ran over to her to see that she was playing the new Sailor V game.

"Oh wow I love that game." He informed her as she got blasted by an alien monkey and died.

"This is so unfair!" She exclaimed and completely forgot what Joey had said. "This game is against me I mean every time I get closer to beating level ten I always get blasted!" Joey laughed at her look of frustration and walked up behind her and but his hand on top of hers which was still holding onto the joystick causing Serena to blush slightly.

"Let's do it together." He whispered gently. "If we combine our skills together I'm sure we can beat this game."

"R-right." Serena stuttered as Joey pushed the start button and his hand and her hand began to move as one.

While they played Serena thought about how totally different Joey was to Darien. Joey was outgoing and funny while Darien was quieter and kind of shy. Joey listened to her and laughed with her instead of always having his nose in a book. She really felt like she could trust Joey with anything including her secret past…

"We won!" Joey's voice exclaimed and broke into her thoughts and she realized that he had been moving their hands the whole time and that they actually won the game.

"Yes I finally did it or should I say we finally did it." Serena replied and smiled at him as he let go of the joystick and her hand. "You're really good at video games aren't you?" Joey blushed at Serena's smile and her compliment for him.

"I guess you could say so um I'm going to go get a soda do you want one too?" He asked trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Sure!" She replied cheerfully as Joey walked away through the crowd. Serena turned back to the Sailor V game and decided to try it again on her own when some guy she didn't know jumped in front of her.

'Hey there gorgeous." He said making Serena feel very uncomfortable with him being in front of her. "Why don't you dump that pathetic loser I saw you with and hang out with me for the rest of the evening? I'm sure I can show you a better time then that guy could." Serena could sense that the guy had bad intentions with her and backed a way a little but he only followed.

"Uh no thanks I rather not leave Joey behind after all he is my _date_." She put extra emphasis on the word date but the idiot still didn't get the hint.

"Come on you so know you want to ditch him and hang with a real man." He then moved even closer to Serena and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her along with him when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted but a fist and was knocked to the ground. To Serena's relief it was Joey.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" Joey yelled as everyone in the arcade looked in their direction. The guy got up off the ground and rubbed his chin which was all red.

"Hey I was just going to take her and show a really good time unlike you!" The guy replied while Serena felt embarrassed that they were getting all this attention and the fact that Joey had called her his girlfriend.

"She doesn't want to go with you, you bastard so leave!"

"You can't tell me what to do and you can't say what she wants so how about we settle this with a competition?" The guy asked. Joey thought about it for a moment and was about to decline but didn't want Serena to think he was a wimp and agreed. "Okay then we're going to race at that game." He pointed at the racing car game and then continued.

"If I win this babe gets to come and spend the rest of the day with me"

"And if I win you are to leave and never show your ugly face around Serena again you got that." Joey added as the guy was already making his way to the cars. He was about to follow him when Serena grabbed his hand.

"Joey you don't have to do this and it's not fair that you're making me the prize for this contest I really do not want to go with that guy." Serena said.

"I know that but I still can't let that guy get away with trying to force you to go with him so don't worry I will win this I promise you I won't allow him to take you." She gave him a faint smile as he walked over and got ready to race. Before the game started though the guy looked back at Serena, winked and then off they went.

Joey saw the guy wink at Serena and that only made him even more determined to beat the guy. As they sped around the race track the guy beside him decided to give himself a better advantage by trying to knock Joey off the race track. However he was so busy trying to get Joey out of the race that he didn't notice the tree coming up and his car smashed right into it and Joey won.

"You did it Joey!" Serena exclaimed and was about to embrace him when a loud crash was heard from the entrance and two strangers walked in. One was very short and had short dull blonde hair, he wore a white shirt and tie and blue pants the other one however was much taller and had short brown hair with headphones, and he wore a baggy white T-shirt and baggy blue jeans and had wooden sword in his hands.

"Hey there!" The tall guy said. "We're here to destroy you." He pointed at Serena and Joey when he said those words and with that he and the short guy attacked.

"Joey stay back okay." Serena ordered. Joey was about to ask why when she pulled off her brooch (that's what I'm going to call it) and shouted… "Moon Cosmic Power!" In a flash she transformed into Sailor Moon leaving Joey completely speechless. "I'll explain it to you later." And she as well attacked.

She pulled out her Spiral Heart Moon Rod and began to attack the two intruders. She used all her attacks but for some reason none of them seemed to be working on them. After minutes of fighting with them she got so frustrated that she went right up behind each of them and smacked them on the head causing them to hit the ground with a loud 'thud.' She was about to hit them again when she noticed that they seemed to be different from before and walked up to them while Joey finally got over his shock and ran over to her.

"Why don't you finish them off?" He asked.

"Because they aren't going to attack us anymore." She replied. Joey gave her a confused look as the two of them got up.

"Ow! Okay what the hell happened and where are we?" The short guy asked.

"Um hi my name's Serena and this is Joey are you guys okay? You just tried to kill us."

"I'm Yoh and this is Morty… now I remember that weird bird lady put us under her complete control!" Yoh informed them.

"Okay how about you two tell us exactly what is going on."

------------------------------------

**Rei & Marik**:

"And this is considered the tomb of the pharaoh from ancient Egypt." Marik informed Rei as they continued their date at the museum.

"Wow Marik, I never knew you knew so much about ancient artifacts it's really amazing." Rei exclaimed as Marik couldn't help but feel embarrassed that someone would be interested in what he had to say.

"I think you're really amazing Rei." He informed her which made her blush this time.

"Oh look there's the armor exhibit over there!" Rei suddenly exclaimed and ran over to it. Marik looked after her with confusion on his face, but then quickly went after her. While Rei was ahead she kept thinking about how much Marik made her happy.

'_Marik is such a nice guy. I can't believe I never thought of giving him a chance until now._' She thought to herself. Unfortunately she was so busy thinking that she didn't realize that someone was up ahead and bumped into them, causing both of them to fall to the ground. "OW!"

"Rei are you okay?" Marik asked as he ran up to her and helped her off the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied then turned her attention onto the person she bumped into. "Are you okay sir?"

"No I am not okay for you have gotten my suit all dirty and you should not be running in the museum, I am going to have to call security on you!"

"What?" They both said in unison.

"What gives you the permission to kick us out of the museum?" Marik asked.

"Because I am the assistant manager of this museum." He replied.

"Then how come I don't see your tag?" Marik asked with a sly smile.

"I don't need a tag to prove to the likes of you what I am or am not." He replied. "Now you two either leave or I'll call security." With that he began to walk away.

"Wait a minute you can't kick us out! It wasn't her fault that she bumped into you; she was just really excited to see the armor exhibit."

"Not my concern why she was running." Was all he said.

"I'm so sorry Marik, it's my fault, and now I've ruined our date." Rei said in such a sad voice that it made Marik want to belt the guy in the stomach for making her feel bad.

"Wait a minute Rei. I'll try talking to him again." With that Marik ran over to the so-called manager and pulled him out of the way so Rei couldn't see or hear what they were saying.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave."

"We are not leaving and you are not going to make us." He declared.

"Excuse me? You don't have a choice."

"Actually, we do." He pulled out his millennium rod and put the manager under his control. "Now you are going to go back to your office and you're going to forget all about making us leave."

"Of course." The manager replied in a magical trance and with that turned around and left.

"Don't worry Rei, I just talked to him and he has changed his mind and we're allowed to stay." Marik informed her as he walked back over to her.

"Oh Marik that's great!" She exclaimed and gave him a hug, causing Marik to blush.

"Isn't this a touching moment." A voice suddenly said causing them both to turn to the front of the museum. There stood a young teenage boy with blue-ish purple hair, who was wearing Chinese clothing and was holding what looked like a giant spear.

"Who are you?" Marik asked while putting a protective hand around Rei.

"Let's just say I'll be your murderer this evening, so if you have any last prayers before your demise, I'd say them now."

"No one here is going to die!" Rei shouted. "Mars Star Power!" In a flash of red, Rei became Sailor Mars to Marik's utter surprise.

"Rei you're…" Marik started to say.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you." Rei said with a shy smile on her face and then turned her attention back on the guy in front of her. "Why do you want to kill us? We've never even met you before!"

"I have specific orders and I intend on following them." With that the battle began. As they started to fight, all Marik could do was just stand there and watch, until he came back to his senses and realized that he had to help Rei.

"I have to do something before Rei gets hurt!" He muttered, and began to ponder what he could do when he noticed his millennium rod strapped to his side and let out a frustrated sigh at the fact that he completely forgot about it. "Okay bozo, you are no longer someone trying to kill us but a beautiful ballerina!" Marik held up his rod and waited for the guy to start dancing however… nothing happened.

"What the…" Marik started to say when he realized why it didn't work. "Rei! Can you hold him for a sec?"

"Sure…" Rei said with curiosity in her voice and then ran up to the guy and held him tightly. While the boy struggled to get out of Rei's grasp, Marik walked up behind him and whacked him with his rod. The boy let out a scream and collapsed in Rei's arms. "Marik what did you do?"

"Oops, I guess I hit him too hard." Marik said with a nervous laugh. Rei sighed and then gently placed the guy on the ground.

"Hey! Wake up." Rei said while shaking him. After a few seconds the boy opened his eyes.

"That damn bitch!" He yelled and then sat up. "I'm going to kill her! How dare she put me under her control… who are you?"

"Okay, wasn't he just trying to kill us a moment ago?" Rei asked.

"This is the thing Rei, this guy here was under someone else's control and I know this because my millennium rod here allows me to take control of people's minds. So when I tried it on him and it didn't work I knew that he must be under someone's control and that all I needed to do was hit him on the back of the head and that should snap him out of his control." Marik said in one long breath.

"Really? That's amazing! I would never have guessed this guy was brainwashed." Rei said with fascination in her voice.

"Hello! My name is not 'guy' it's Len and I'll ask again… who are you?"

------------------------------------

**Hotaru & Mokuba**:

"Mokuba look at all these flowers! They're so beautiful!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Hotaru and Mokuba were at the park for their date and Hotaru was admiring the flowers while Mokuba watched her as she ran through the field and thought how amazingly beautiful she looked in her purple sundress.

"Yeah Hotaru they are beautiful." "But they are nothing compared to you pale beauty." He thought.

Hotaru smiled at him and walked over to a certain spot in the field where a patch of bluebells were.

"Maybe Mokuba would like these?" She asked herself as she blushed at the thought of her actually getting enough courage to give them to him. She shrugged the embarrassment off though and bent down and began to pick some when a rough hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around fiercely.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A park ranger demanded as he kept his grip on her.

"I-I was j-just picking some f-flowers for my friend o-over there." Hotaru stuttered as she tried not to let out a scream at the pain he was causing her right shoulder.

Mokuba had gone for a sec to get them both a soda from a nearby vending and when he returned and saw a strange man holding his Hotaru he saw red and dropped the soda's and stormed over to the ranger.

"Get your hands off her!" He yelled and slapped his hand away and helped Hotaru off the ground, who was still trembling for the scare she had gotten.

"How dare you order me around?"

"Well how dare you for scaring such an innocent girl!" Mokuba retorted,

"I had every right to do what I just did. She has just caused a major violation of the park rules."

"And what would that have been? Minding her own business as she picked some simple little flowers?"

"That is exactly what she did wrong! The sign clearly says 'DO NOT PICK THE FLOWERS.'" Mokuba looked around and then turned his attention back on the ranger.

"What sign?" The park ranger (whose name is Steve) looked around as well and the he too returned his attention back on Mokuba.

"Okay then there is no sign but this is not a public place where people like her can just come around and pick as many flowers as she chooses!" Steve replied coldly.

"Excuse me but this is a public place for your information since this is a park for the public; and if you don't know that how can you call yourself a park ranger?" By this time the two of them had gathered quite a crowd around them and as Steve looked around at the glaring eyes he realized he had lost.

"Fine then I'll let her off the hook this time but next time you're here there will be a sign!" And with that Steve turned around and stormed off in defeat. As soon as Steve was out of there sight for sure Mokuba turned his attention back to Hotaru.

"Are you okay Hotaru? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked with worry in his voice and was not prepared for Hotaru to fling her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Mokuba that was so scary!" She cried as her grip tightened. Mokuba blushed at the sudden embrace and then as well wrapped his arms around her as well. As the two of them embraced and she cried softly the two of them shared a "cosmic moment" (yes that was very corny but I couldn't help it please forgive.)

"Thanks Mokuba I don't think I would have been able to handle that if I was here by myself." Hotaru said as she wiped away a few of her remaining tears.

"No problem Hotaru, as long as I am here I'll always protect you."

"Thank you."

"Hey Mokuba is that you?" A voice suddenly broke into their "moment." When the two of them looked to see who it was they were both shocked to see Téa and Yugi walking towards them.

"It is you Mokuba… and Hotaru? Are you two on a date?" Téa asked with a bit of teasing in her voice. Mokuba was about to ask why she thought they were on a date when they both realized that they were still holding one another and quickly let go in embarrassment. "There's no need for you two to be embarrassed."

"Uh… um what about you and Yugi? What are you guys doing here?" It was now there turn to blush.

"We're on a date." Hotaru had to admire that she could go out and just say it to anybody who asked.

"So Mokuba if you're not on a date then what are you two doing here?" Yugi asked this time.

"We're…uh um… also on a date." Mokuba replied with his cheeks blazing red.

"Aw! Cute! I can't wait to tell you're brother that you found your special someone." Téa said.

"No! Téa you can't!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"My brother would never except me dating Hotaru right now… I rather wait till later to tell him so please don't tell him." He begged.

"Okay, okay I won't tell him. Now we'll leave you two to finish your date, come on Yugi." Then the two of them left leaving behind two very embarrassed teens.

"I guess we should continue with our… um… date." Hotaru said as she played with the word date in her mind.

"Yeah I guess so." The two of them began to walk down the path both feeling a bit awkward towards one another after what had happened with Yugi and Téa. As the silence began to get to Mokuba he spotted something to break the ice between them.

"Hey Hotaru I know this might sound a bit childish but do you want me to push you on that swing?" He asked and pointed to the swings.

"I'd love that!" She replied and raced over to the swings with Mokuba close behind. Hotaru was just about to reach the swings when Mokuba saw something flying towards her.

"Hotaru look out!" He yelled and pushed her out of the way before she was hit.

"Mokuba are you alright?" Hotaru asked with worry.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"That was me." They looked towards the source of the voice and saw a young teenage girl with light blue hair and a headband standing a few inches away. "Too bad I missed."

"Mokuba stay here, it's my turn to protect you now." Hotaru ordered and stood up again. She pulled out her transformation pen and held it up to the sky. "Saturn Planet Power!" In a flash of purple Hotaru became Sailor Saturn to Mokuba's shock. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"This might be more interesting then I thought." The blue haired girl said. "Ice Tornado!" A swirling tornado of ice (yes it is possible in this story to have a tornado of ice) headed towards Hotaru. She luckily was able to dodge it.

"I can't let you hurt Mokuba! Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" Complete and total silence.

"What kind of attack was that?" Blue hair asked. "Is that the best you got?" And before she knew what was coming, the attack hit her at full force, causing a rock to hit her in the head in the process. Hotaru and Mokuba walked over to the fallen warrior.

"She's just a normal girl. Those powers were not hers to begin with, they were given to her." Hotaru informed.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sensing any real evil from this girl now." Blue hair began to move and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Horohoro?"

"I'm Hotaru and this is Mokuba. Now how about you tell us why you attacked?"

-------------------------------------------

**Mina & Kaiba**:

"Kaiba!" Finally it was Saturday. Mina was super excited that day for obvious reasons. Today, she was not only getting to hang out with one of the hottest guys in school, Seto Kaiba, but she was also going to meet Pierre, the guy who could set Mina off on her journey to stardom.

"You're late." He answered coldly as Mina tried to recatch her breath. "Pierre doesn't take kindly to people who are tardy." Mina just gave him a cold glare and recomposed herself.

"Well sorry that my roommate Serena turned off my alarm last night so by the time I woke up I was late!"

"Whatever let's just go and get this over with." With that Kaiba turned around and began to lead the way. Mina had gone from super excited to super depressed. Today was supposed to be a special day where she would get to spend more time with Kaiba and hopefully get a record deal in the process.

Now she just felt like Kaiba. Wanted to get in over with quickly so she could go home and complain to Artemis and Luna (who both came along to the school) about making Kaiba angry.

However during her thought process, Kaiba had stopped at the corner and pulled out his cell. He dialed a few numbers and just a few minutes after hanging up Mina had finally noticed he had called someone and began to panic thinking he called Pierre and cancelled the meeting.

"Who did you call?" She exclaimed. "Did you cancel? How could you make me rush all the way here and just…"

"SHUT UP! I just called Mitsuru, my helicopter pilot." Kaiba explained after interrupting Mina's rant. "He is going to take us to the café where we are meeting Pierre."

Mina gave him a blank stare before saying…

"You called for a helicopter?" How lazy can you be? We could have just walked or if we had to use transportation we could have just hailed a taxi."

"Seto Kaiba doesn't take public transportation and he does not walk through crowded streets to meet someone who is less then him. However if you are so against the helicopter I can just cancel the meeting."

Mina quickly got over the fact that he was a lazy, obstinate ass to say, "No, no we'll take the helicopter." However she could not get over the fact that he had just spoke in third person. I mean who speaks in third person these days?

"Okay then get on." During their discussion on modes of transportation, the helicopter had arrived.

"Wow that was fast." Mina said with awe. She did not notice Kaiba had already boarded the helicopter and was waiting for her to board as well.

"What are you waiting for? Get on!" She blushed and then quickly hopped on. As they were lifted into the air and soared through the sky Mina couldn't help but gape in awe at the buildings and cars below them. Sure she was a Sailor Scout and had been above the clouds looking down on the city below before, but fir some reason being up in the air with Kaiba and not having to worry about the world being n danger made everything look so different.

"We have arrived at your destination Mr. Kaiba." Mitsuru informed as he began to land.

"Okay let's go."

"Have I ever informed you that you are really pushy?"

"Just get moving." As soon as the two had walked into the café Pierre arose from his sea and walked over to them.

"Ah Kaiba! So good to see you again, my this girl you brought me, I can already tell she will do great things in our line of music." Mina could already tell that she liked him. He obviously has a good eye for talent.

"It's nice to meet you my name's Mina." She held out her hand in order for him to shake but he surprised her by taking her hand and kissing it. It was a scene right out of a shoujo manga!

Mina blushed and pulled her hand back out of his grasp completely not noticing the shadow over Kaiba's face. That, and the fact that Pierre was smirking at her like she was a fine specimen.

"Pierre, let's just get this deal over with. I have more important things to do then be here." Mina began to wonder if Kaiba ever showed a softer side or if he even had a soul for that matter?

"Then why don't you just leave us here to talk things out? I'm sure Mina is quite capable…"

"NO!" Kaiba shouted so loudly that practically all the heads turned to look at them. Mina was shocked.

"There's no need to yell Kaiba. If you think Mina can't handle it then you are welcome to stay."

"I can handle things on my own Kaiba. You don't have to stay since you're so busy." Mina said icily. "Come on Pierre."

Mina began to walk away with Pierre, leaving Kaiba speechless, for once. The two of them ordered something and were having a lovely chat and talking about music and hobbies and other lovely things. To Mina, the conversation they were having was hitting her off to a good start in a new music career. To Pierre however, it was something else.

"Mina I want to show you something." He started to say. "I don't usually show this to people until I'm sure they've got what it takes to be in this business but I think I can show you."

"What is it Pierre?" He had caught her curiosity. He got out of his chair and motioned for her to follow him. She got up like he wanted her to and she followed like a stray puppy till they reached some kind of shed out back. Why there was a shed out back of a café and why his special thing was in there we will never know, and Mina was too dense to realize that something must not be right.

"Step inside." As soon as Mina stepped into the shed was when she realized something was wrong. All that was in the shed was nothing. No lawnmower, no shovel's just nothing.

"I don't get it Pierre. There's nothing in here."

"Of course there is. There's you, and then there's me." It finally dawned on Mina what he was planning to do and tried to get to the door, but he blocked her escape. Then the words Kaiba had spoke played in her head. _"He can be kind of pushy."_ So this is what he meant. That jerk! He knew all along and still made an appointment with this… pervert!

As Pierre began to move closer to Mina, backing her up into a corner she got to make her move. By move I mean pulling back arm, tightening hand into fist and punching the guy so hard that it would be amazing if he survived and had any teeth left.

However before she could do just that the shed door opened and standing in the doorway was none other then…Kaiba, of course. Before Mina could holler a cry or a scream of "I'm going to kill you Kaiba!" He simply walked over to Pierre with the same, "I hate the world," stare and punched Pierre in the face. Of course it wasn't as hard as Mina was planning to do, but still had the basic effect, which meant that Pierre was now lying on the ground unconscious and Mina was safe.

Then without so much as a word, Kaiba grabbed Mina roughly by the hand and yanked her out of the shed. As she was being dragged through the café and then out into the street, Mina remembered how mad she was at him and was about to relay her feelings to him when he stopped and spun around so abruptly that it practically scared her to death.

"How stupid can you be?" He exclaimed. "I knew you were desperate to get an agent but I never thought you would go so far as to sell your body for a record deal!" That – Was – The – Last – Straw!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mina screamed, "You're the one to blame for all this! I can't believe you actually made an appointment for me with that bastard! Do you know how scared I was? No, of course you wouldn't because you don't care about anyone!" With that said, all of Mina's dignity left her and she broke down in tears.

While Mina stood there in the street, bawling her eyes out Kaiba did something that it could probably be read only in this fanfiction and a few others. He did something that went beyond his true character. He said…

"Sorry." Mina couldn't believe he just said that. "I didn't want to leave you alone with Pierre, however my pride got the better of me. The reason why I made the appointment with Pierre is even though he is a horny sadistic pervert, he really is the best in the business and I felt that you deserved the best."

She had no words. Mina couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing she could do which really shocked Kaiba was… to hug him. (Everybody say aww, come on you know you want to coughs anyway.)

Of course as the two shared their special moment it was only natural that they were attacked. As they continued to embrace each other a flying bowtie swooped down and attacked.

"Kaiba watch out!" Mina pushed Kaiba out of the way and turned towards the bowtie. "Venus Planet Power!" And of course the theme music came on, the floating hearts surrounded her and the orange background appeared as she came out as the sailor of love… Sailor Venus!

"You're pretty good for a ditzy blonde in a sailor skirt." The attacker said mysteriously out of nowhere. Who by the way was a fourteen-year-old girl with long, wavy purple hair and a camera in her hand.

"OH MY GOSH! The bowtie is talking!" Everybody which meant Kaiba, attacker, people reading this story, authors and anyone for that matter fell over you know the anime way. Cause what better way to fall over then the anime way?

"Uh Mina… I mean Sailor Venus, that's not the bowtie talking. It's that girl over there." Kaiba explained and pointed towards the girl.

"Oh… well I knew that (yeah sure you did)." Mina turned towards the girl. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Her chain of hearts flew out and tried to ensnare the girl but the bowtie took the hit for her… what a noble bowtie TT.

"Nice try but you are definitely going to have to do a lot better then that." The girl put her camera down and pulled out two ribbons. "If you're going to use a whip I might as well keep things even."

"Thanks so very much." Mina said sarcastically, if this girl thought that her chain was her only weapon, well she had another thing coming.

The two of them circled around like in an old Western and then began their assault while Kaiba stood idly by.

"Venus Love and Beauty shock!" The heart kiss went flying towards violet head.

"Hey no fair! I thought you were only using a whip!" Mina smirked thinking she had got her when violet head started spinning the ribbons around creating a whirlwind and sending the attack right back at Mina. She dodged the attack in time, and as the smoke fluttered around in the air Mina came up with an idea.

When the smoke finally did clear, violet head was sure she had killed Mina since she wasn't there. Unfortunate for her she was wrong. Mina took the chance to use the smoke screen to get behind violet head and then issued her attack.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The hit was direct. Violet head was shot back and hit a building. Mina walked over and got ready to shoot at her again when she noticed something was different about violet head. Her eyes weren't pitch black anymore.

"Ow, where am I? Sakura?" Mina was about to ask who she was, why she attacked and who sent her when she remembered Kaiba was there and had no clue she was a senshi until now and quickly looked to see how he reacted to her transformation. He just stood there for 2½ seconds before saying…

"Where did you get the technology to make that outfit?"

"Oh my gosh! What an adorable sailor suit!" Violet head had recovered from the shock and had noticed her. "M name is Tomoyo, have you ever thought of adding more bows?"

Mina just looked back and forth between the two of them, thinking technology and bows and finally coming up with the answer…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

------------------------------------

Lili and Ikki: 

Lili happily dragged Ikki towards the little ice cream parlor not far away from the school.

"Aren't you a little excited about just going for ice cream?" Ikki asked as he allowed himself to be dragged along the street.

"Yes, I'm excited! I haven't seen this town yet! I have every right to be excited." Lili replied a slight huff in her voice.

"Okay, Okay don't have a cow." Ikki said raising his hands in surrender. He couldn't help but notice that despite the similarities between Lili and Esmeralda the two were quite different. Where Esmeralda had been shy and quiet, Lili was loud and outgoing. Esmeralda had always seemed so delicate, like a flower that would die if handled the wrong way. Lili, on the other hand, was the complete opposite; it didn't matter what you did to her she would always bounce back.

"Ikki? Ikki wake up! You look like you're off in another world." Lili said waving her hand in front of Ikki's eyes.

"Huh? Wha- oh, sorry." Ikki said snapping out of his thoughts.

"That sounded so intelligent." The teen behind the counter said with a snicker. Ikki threw him a glare that promised a slow and painful death if he said one more word. The teen 'eeped' and ran to the back room. And other teen came out and took his place.

"What can I get for you?" The teen asked.

"I'll have strawberry." Lili said.

"And I'll take chocolate." Ikki added.

"Okay one strawberry and one chocolate coming right up." The teen said confirming the order.

"That'll be $10.95." The teen said coming back with their ice cream. Ikki paid the teen and he and Lili took their ice cream to a table near the window. After a while Lili began talking about just about anything that came to mind while waving her hands around wildly. She was so busy talking that she didn't notice when her ice cream flew off the cone until it landed on Ikki's face.

"Oh My…I'm so sorry." Lili apologized. Ikki gave her a look that plainly said _'you will pay'_

"Um, should I be nervous about an impending retaliation?" Lili asked nervously.

"Depends." Ikki replied. He flicked his wrist allowing the ice cream to come flying off the cone he held.

"Eek!" Lili screamed quickly ducking out of the way of the frozen dairy product. Instead of hitting Lili as intended, Ikki's ice cream hit a middle aged bald man in the back of the head.

"What the…? Why you little brat!" the man yelled turning to face Ikki.

"Excuse me? Brat? Uh oh!" Ikki said joining Lili under the table just in time to avoid being hit by the man's sundae.

"You think this was a bad thing?" Lili asked innocently.

"Gee, ya think?" Ikki asked peaking out from under the table.

"Kinda." Lili replied.

"Okay, it looks like we just launched World War III out there. We're gonna have to make a run for it." Ikki said grabbing Lili's hand.

"Okay, on the count of three." Lili agreed blushing slightly.

"One…two…three!" Ikki said bursting out from under the table, with the inhuman speed that came with training as a saint of Athena, dragging Lili behind him.

"Ahhhh!" Lili screamed from both being pelted with ice cream and trying to at least semi-keep up with Ikki's cheetah like speed. When they finally made it out of the ice cream parlor they were both laughing like crazy.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed like that." Ikki said once he got his breath back. "I can't even remember the last time I even laughed at all." He added absentmindedly.

"What do you mean? Most people laugh at least once a day." Lili said looking at him.

"Not me, I spent most of my life in a place where laughter is almost a dream. Except evil laughter the kind you'd get from a villain in a movie or a cartoon." Ikki replied.

"Where in the world did you live?" Lili asked astonished that a place with such evil even existed.

"Hell, a living hell." Ikki replied his eyes darkening. Lili looked at Ikki; he seemed to be lost in his own horrible memories.

"Well, you're not there now are you?" Lili asked a smile forming on her face.

"No, but that doesn't matter. I'm the Phoenix, that place is now a part of me, and that won't change no matter how much I try to forget it." Ikki replied glaring at a clenched fist.

"Okay, here's my goal for the year, to get you to smile and laugh more often." Lili said happily. Ikki looked at her for a few seconds before turning quickly and starring down a dark ally way.

"Ikki? What's wrong?" Lili asked.

"Shhh. There's something there." Ikki replied hushing her. With those words a small black blur sped out of the ally. Lili saw Ikki move slightly as the blur went past him. Ikki was gripping his arm and his face was set in a wince as he turned to face the blur.

"I'm gonna kill ya, shrimpy." Ikki growled evilly. Lili gasped as Ikki took his hand away from his arm, his hand was covered in blood and there was a big gash going across his arm.

"Oh my god! How did that happen!" Lili asked.

"He's gotta sword." Ikki replied. By this time the blur has stopped revealing itself as boy in black, who was very small in stature and was holding a dangerous looking sword.

"The Queen wishes for the destruction of Athena's saints and all who move against her." The boy said.

"The Queen?" Lili repeated completely confused.

"I'm very tempted to go right on up there and kill them all off." Ikki muttered darkly.

"Up where? Them who?" Lili asked not understanding any thing that was going on.

"You will die now." The boy said and lunged at them with the sword ready.

"Run!" Ikki shouted.

"What? Why?" Lili asked.

"Hou Yoko Ten Sho! (Flaming wings takeoff)" Ikki shouted. The air around him burned with a fiery power as he threw a powerful punch at the boy. The boy leapt into the air and landed easily on Ikki's arm.

"Die." The boy said in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry, I've got a tendency to avoid an untimely, youthful death. Believe me I'd help ya if I could." Ikki remarked before moving away just managing to avoid the boy's blade.

'_Not good, not good, not good.' _Lili thought as she watched the scene play out. Then she saw a metal pipe that someone had thrown away lying on the ground.

"It's better than nothing." She muttered picking up the pipe. She walked quietly up behind the boy who was too busy fighting with Ikki to notice her. Ikki was also preoccupied so he was surprised when the metal pipe came down on the boy's head with a hollow thud.

"Ouch. That looked plenty painful." Ikki said watching the boy as he stumbled. When the boy got his bearings back he turned and glared at Lili.

"Baka Onna." He growled before lunging at her with his sword up.

"Hold it right there shrimp toast." Ikki said grabbing the boy's shirt.

"Let go of me you stupid human!" The boy growled.

"Sorry, but I usually like to know why I'm attacked by a complete stranger." Ikki said. The boy's eyes went from angry to enraged.

"That woman! I swear I'll kill her!" The boy shouted wiggling himself out of Ikki's grip.

"I thought so." Ikki muttered.

"Huh?" Lili asked.

"Hera, she must have brainwashed him." Ikki replied.

"Oh, I see. So what's your name kid?" Lili asked turning to the boy.

"I am not a kid." He snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'd still like to know your name." Lili said.

"Hn." The boy grumbled.

"Okay that's an interesting name." Lili said.

"That's not his name Lili. He's not gonna tell ya." Ikki said.

"Oh, okay then I'll just call him shrimpy." Lili said brightly.

"You might want to tell her your name before that catches on." Ikki told the boy.

"Hiei." He growled out.

"It's nice to meet you Hiei." Lili said grinning brightly.

"Hn." The boy replied.

"Well, let's head back to the school before we get arrested for disturbing the peace." Ikki said.

"Agreed." Lili said nodding. Hiei Just glared.

-------------------------------------

Hey FreeTheSoul888 here and oh my god we're finally updating after how long? Me and Hoshimare would like to apologize a million times for taking so long to update Boarding School Romance we have both been procrastinating and now we are both in the eleventh grade so we have a ton of assignments piled in front of us so me and her are both very sorry that we're taking so long to update chapters but you're going to have to please bare with us for the moment and I hope you all liked this chapter. We were originally going to have all the dates in this one chapter but it was taking a long time to get them all written out so we decided to post the first half of the dates in this chapter and then the others in the next chapter so Hoshimare and I, FreeTheSoul888 shall try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Till then I love you all and I shall see you in the next chappie!

BYE!


End file.
